Secret Ghost
by Mizuki Ryana
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah buku diary bersampul merah usang di perpustakaan sekolahnya. serangkaian pembunuhan tiba-tiba terjadi. bersama dengan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sakura berusaha mengungkap misteri dibalik pembunuhan dan buku diary yang ia temukan./Pair: SasuSaku/RnR please/Chapter 10 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horor, mistery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

'Auuuuuuuuuuuu uu'

Lolongan serigala terdengar seperti merintih menahan tangis. Tengah malam yang gelap gulita tanpa penerangan bulan sang cahaya. Kabut putih terlihat di gelapnya malam. Hawa dingin menambah kesan mistis malam ini.

'Deng Denggg denggg'

Suara jarum jam pertanda tengah malam tiba bergema disetiap lorong sebuah bangunan besar bercat coklat dengan banyak ruangan. Cahaya kilat membias setiap sudut ruangan. Angin kencang behembus melalui celah-celah lubang ventilasi. Suara gesekan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting pohon terdengar menyapa. Suara berisik kelelawar yang terbang disepanjang lorong gelap bangunan ini menambah aura mencekam malam ini.

'BRUKKK'

Suara benda jatuh atau membentur sesuatu.

"Tidakk, siapa kau..! Jangan mendekat…!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak seseorang –pemuda dengan penuh ketakutan. Pemuda itu yang barusan terbentur permukaan lantai marmer yang dingin menyeret tubuhnya dengan susah payah agar tak terjangkau oleh sesosok makhluk berbaju putih. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti mangkok dan dengan bola mata yang bulat besar tengah merintih menahan sakit sekaligus merasa ketakutan akan sosok putih yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan sebelah tangan berlumuran darah yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

"ja-jangan mendekatt,…aku bilang jangan MENDEKATTT…!" pemuda itu terus berteriak ketakutan dengan menyeret tubuh kurusnya menjauh dari sosok itu. Darah segar jelas tercetak di lantai marmer yang keluar dari betis pemuda itu yang terdapat tiga sayatan seperti cakaran yang mengoyak kulit dan dagingnya.

**_Lonceng emas berdentang pilu,_**

**_Menangis di dalam kesunyian…_**

**_Berikan aku jiwamu,_**

**_Berikan juga aku ketakutanmu,_**

**_Warnai mawar putih dengan darahmu,_**

**_Tak ada pilihan untukmu,_**

**_Yang ada hanya sebuah kabut kematian yang menyelimutimu…._**

Sosok putih itu menggumamkan sebait kata-kata dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam. Sosok itu semakin memajukan tubuhnya mendekat menuju pemuda kurus tadi yang masih saja mencoba mundur dengan menyeret beban tubuhnya. Pemuda kurus tadi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya erat.

**_"_****_jangan takut, raihlah tanganku dan kau akan terbebas dari ketakutanmu…" _**

Sosok itu berucap lagi dan dengan tangan pucatnya yang ingin meraih pemuda itu yang sedang ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Tidak, JANGAN MENDEKATT…! KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT SETAN SIALAN….!"

Tak memperdulikan pemuda kurus yang terus berteriak, sosok itu semakin mendekat dengan wajah yang tak terlihat karena rambut panjangnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Hingga punggung sang pemuda menyentuh dinginnya tembok yang ada di belakangnya, sosok itu lalu menggapai leher sang pemuda dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat berlumuran darah serta kuku yang hitam memanjang. Cengkraman –cekikkan sosok itu semakin mengerat hingga tubuh kurus sang pemuda terangkat naik dengan kedua kaki pemuda itu yang terus meronta.

'KREKK'

Bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar menyakitkan. Pemuda itu lalu tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai dengan leher yang patah serta kedua bola mata yang melotot nyaris keluar. Benar-benar kematian yang tragis.

Sosok berbaju putih itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya yang putih pucat. Sebuah seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah sosok itu yang kini telah ternoda dengan darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tak memiliki pupil. Perlahan sosok itu terbang melayang meninggalkan seonggok daging yang tak bernyawa. Sosok itu lalu menghilang dibalik lorong yang gelap dengan menyeret sebuah jiwa baru dan setelah sosok itu menghilang, kabut putih tebal terlihat memenuhi lorong yang gelap serta suara serigala yang seolah menjadi lagu tersendiri sebagai pengantar kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_jangan berlari dan hadapilah ketakutanmu. Karena jika kau berlari, maka aku akan selalu menemukanmu….."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...…****...****Secret Ghost****…...**

"wahh, lihat kasihan sekali…"

"menyeramkan…"

"kenapa dia bisa mati disini?"

"siapa yang membunuhnya…?"

Suara bisik-bisik siswa terdengar disepanjang lorong Tokyo Senior High School (TSHS). Lorong tempat saksi bisu pembunuhan tragis semalam. Pembunuhan yang merenggut nyawa salah satu siswa TSHS.

"maaf, permisi…"

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang berwarna pirang menyembul dari balik kerumunan siswa. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit melebarkan bola matanya yang berwarna biru safire kala melihat tubuh salah satu temannya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Lee….!" Teriak pemuda itu terkejut yang membuat siswa yang berkerumun menoleh kearahnya.

"ahh, maaf…dia itu, temanku…."ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan sedikit kikuk dan juga terselip nada sedih diperkataannya.

Tak berselang lama, polisi pun datang dan segera memasukkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke dalam kantong jenazah berwarna kuning yang kemudian mengangkatnya menuju ambulance untuk di otopsi.

Melihat mayat itu sudah ditangani polisi, pemuda pirang tadi lalu berbalik berlari menjauhi kerumunan yang sudah membubarkan diri.

"Mawar merah…." Gumam pemuda itu sembari berlari dan tangannya mencengkeram gendongan tasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Temeeeeeeeeee….." teriak pemuda pirang tadi kala melihat salah seorang temannya –sahabatnya yang berambut raven dengan gaya mencuat seperti bokong ayam yang tengah berbelok. Pemuda berambut raven yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda pirang yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"hah hah…hah" suara nafas putus-putus dari pemuda pirang yang kini tengah merunduk memegang kedua lututnya karena terengah setelah berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"hn, kau habis lari marathon Dobe…?" Tanya pemuda raven itu dengan sedikit merundukkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah pemuda pirang yang ia panggil Dobe. Pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah pemuda raven dengan memicing.

"cih, tentu saja tidak. Dasar kau Sasuke-Teme…" pemuda pirang itu mendecih tak suka kepada pemuda berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Urusai-yo Naruto-Dobe…" balas Sasuke seraya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"hei, heii tunggu Sasuke…" ucap Naruto sembari menyusul Sasuke yang telah melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang memiliki paras rupawan yang sangat mempesona dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Tampan, memiliki otak yang cerdas –semua Uchiha cerdas tentunya – dengan mata onyxnya yang hitam tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, kulit yang putih seputih porselen, dan rambut berwarna biru dongkernya yang mirip bokong ayam –entah bagaimana dia menatanya- serta dilengkapi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot. Bahkan perutnya pun sixpack karena memang dia merupakan salah satu anggota –kapten tim basket di sekolahnya. Tampan sudah pasti kan… nah, harta yang melimpah juga dimiliki oleh si Uchiha bungsu ini yang merupakan anak ke-dua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Sedangkan kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik dari Uchiha Coorporation yang merupakan persahaan terbesar di Tokyo bahkan di Jepang. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri memiliki boutique yang bernama Uchiha's Boutique yang terkenal akan baju-bajunya yang berkelas dan mahal. Ketampanan, ketenaran, dan kekayaan. Sungguh benar-benar membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin digilai oleh kaum hawa diseluruh penjuru kota.

Sedangkan Naruto atau nama lengkapnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto merupakan pemuda yang juga tak kalah mempesonanya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang serta bola mata berwarna biru safir membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan. Guratan tipis di pipinya juga tak melunturkan pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Gayanya yang sedikit urakan dan terkesan seperti bad boy mampu membuat kaum hawa menjeritkan namanya. Apalagi senyum rubahnya dengan mata menyipit mampu membuat orang merasa tenang. Sama halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto pun tak kalah kayanya dengan Sasuke. Ayahnya –Namikaze Minato merupakan pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Company yang merupakan perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang. Sedangkan ibunya –Namikaze Kushina merupakan seorang pianis handal yang mendunia. Kenapa nama marga Naruto tidak mengikuti ayahnya yaitu Namikaze, melainkan mengikuti marga Ibunya Uzumaki di karenakan setiap keturunan laki-laki di keluarganya harus mengikuti marga dari sang ibu.

Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan sahabat karib sedari kecil. Selalu bersama dari TK hingga mereka SMA kini. Keluarga mereka pun sangat dekat layaknya sebuah keluarga besar. Terkadang Naruto juga sering menginap di rumah Sasuke. Sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke bersifat pendiam dan terkesan dingin, sedangkan Naruto sendiri bersifat berisik dan terkesan hiperaktif. Benar-benar sahabat yang unik. Tapi walaupun begitu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto meruakan sahabat yang sama-sama tampan, sahabat yang sama-sama mempesona, dan sahabat yang sama-sama memiliki kesempurnaan.

"oy Teme, kau sudah dengar tentang tewasnya Lee…?" Tanya Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Hn.."

"sudah melihat mayatnya…?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn, malas. Terlalu ramai.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"kau tahu Sasuke…"

"tidak…"

"ck, dengar dulu ceritaku. Begini aku curiga kematian Lee karena ada yang membunuhnya…"

"ck, anak SD pun tahu kalau Lee mati terbunuh bodoh…"kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"ishh, maksudku Lee mati secara tidak wajar…" ucap Naruto lagi seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke agak keras.

"Lee mati dengan keadaan yang ganjil. Matanya melotot seolah terkejut akan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ada bekas cakaran juga di kedua kakinya. Bukankah itu ganjil…?"

"binatang buas mungkin…" ucap Sasuke asal-asalan.

'CTAKK'

"shhh, kenapa kau menjitakku bodoh…!" marah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala raven Sasuke.

"kau Uchiha bukan sih? Mana kejeniusanmu heh…? Dasar alien ayam…"ejek Naruto sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"ck, kau Duren busuk." Balas ejek Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

"ah sudahlah, yang pasti kematian Lee tidak wajar. Ada setangkai bunga mawar merah dengan daun berwarna hitam di tubuh Lee. Dan itu ti-dak wa-jar." Ucap Naruto dengan pemenggalan didua kata terakhir dan kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berhenti berjalan di koridor sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tap Tap Tap'

Suara langkah kaki tergesa menggema disetiap sudut koridor. Kaki yang berbalut sepatu berwarna putih merah terus melangkah dengan gelisah. Sesekali kepala yang dihiasi surai panjang berwarna pirang kecoklatan menengok gelisah ke arah belakang. Bibirnya juga tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kalimat seperti 'tidak ada apa-apa', 'jangan takut', 'ini masih sore' dan kalimat-kalimat lain. Langkahnya semakin memburu kala hawa dingin mendadak menyergap tubuhnya. Ujung lorong gelap itu terasa semakin jauh bagi gadis itu. Iris violetnya bergerak-gerak ke kanan-dan ke kiri mengawasi keadaan sekitar lorong yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit mencekam.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Suasana koridor sekolah yang memang sepi dikarenakan jam belajar mengajar telah selesai sekitar 3 jam lalu hanya menyisakan sesosok gadis beriris violet yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan klubnya. Gadis itu sedikit merutuki ketua klubnya yang menghukumnya karena terlambat datang rapat, sehingga dia ditugaskan untuk menyalin data-data anggota klub yang memang banyak itu. Dan beginilah akhirnya, berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah dengan ditemani semilir angin yang membelai tengkuknya.

**"****_larilah….larilah untuk ketakutanmu…_****"**

Terdengar sebuah senandung lirih dari seseorang. Sontak gadis beriris violet itu berhenti berjalan dan memfokuskan pendengarannya menuju asal senandung itu. Dengan langkah agak ragu, gadis yang bernama Fuuma Sasame yang tertera di name tagnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan XII-B. gadis itu lalu menempelkan daun telinganya tepat pada permukaan pintu kayu.

**_"_****_kegelapan akan datang….jiwamu akan terbuang… peganglah tanganku dan kau akan tenang…."_**

Senandung lirih semakin terdengar dari dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

'GLEKK'

Sasame meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dengan rasa takut, Sasame memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan sangat perlahan.

'Krieeetttt'

Dengan gerakan slowmotion, pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka menampakkan ruang kelas yang kosong. Hanya ada deretan kursi dan meja yang tersusun rapi. Tak ada seorang pun. Mengehela nafas lega, Sasame lalu menutup kembali pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

"Hufftt, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" ucap lega keluar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu. Namun, belum sempat mendapat kelegaan sepenuhnya, teriakan nyaring dari mulutnya menggema di lorong koridor depan kelas XII-B.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Sasame menjerit ketakutan kala dia berbalik, sosok dengan wajah pucat dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sontak membuat Sasame menjerit dan menutup matanya takut. Jeritan itu lalu teredam dengan sendirinya kala sebuah tangan pucat berdarah teracung kearahnya.

**_"_****_genggamlah tanganku. Maka kau akan terbebas dari ketakutanmu…"_**

Sosok itu berujar sangat lirih namun entah kenapa terdengar sangat jelas oleh telinga Sasame.

"….." Sasame terdiam. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat tak mampu bicara. Mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara.

Perlahan tangan pucat dari sosok itu semakin mendekat kearah lehernya.

'Dingin' satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan ketika tangan pucat dari sosok itu mencengkeram leher putihnya. Indera pembau Sasame juga menangkap bau anyir dari darah yang ada pada tangan sosok itu. Tubuh Sasame semakin gemetar dan kaku.

**_ "_****_jangan diam atau kau tak akan aku beri pilihan…."_**

Tangan sosok itu lalu semakin kuat mencengkeram –mencekik leher Sasame. Badan Sasame perlahan terangkat naik keatas. Tangan Sasame menyentuh tangan sosok itu berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikannya yang semakin mengencang. Kedua kaki berbalut sepatu itu terus meronta menendang-nendang udara.

**_"_****_jiwa tak berguna akan segera pergi. Ketakutanmu akan membuatmu tertelan kematian…"_**

'KREKK'

Bunyi leher Sasame patah seiring berakhirnya kalimat yang diucapkan sosok misterius itu. Tubuh tak bernyawa Sasame lalu tergeletak di koridor setelah sosok itu melepaskan cekikan di leher Sasame. Bekas kemerahan jelas tercetak di leher putih Sasame. Kabut putih lalu muncul dari ujung koridor yang gelap dikarenakan hari sudah beranjak petang. Sedikit menyeringai, sosok itu lalu melayang memasuki kabut dengan menggenggam sebuah rantai yang terhubung dengan leher seorang gadis bermata violet berambut pirang kecoklatan yang terlihat pasrah diseret sosok itu memasuki kabut putih tebal. Mereka lalu menghilang meninggalkan sosok gadis tak bernyawa yang wajahnya menghadap kemana perginya sosok yang telah mengambil jiwanya dengan mata melotot serta mulut yang terbuka.

**_Bulan pun meyeringai seram,_**

**_Bintang malam tak akan bercahaya…_**

**_Jiwa yang pergi tak akan kembali…_**

**_Diam bukan berarti pilihan,_**

**_Jeritan pilu adalah sebuah melodi pengantar kematian,_**

**_Tak akan ada yang tahu…_**

**_Aku di sini mengawasimu…_**

**…****...****Secret Ghost****…...**

To Be Continue...

Note's : saya newbie disini dan ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya publish, jadi maaf jika masih banyak typo dan ceritanya kurang menarik. tapi saya sangat berharap apresiasi dari kalian semua…^^

Review please…^^ Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little Romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Ramai. Salah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kantin di Tokyo Senior High School. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit lalu. Para siswa yang memang sudah mulai penat dengan segala macam materi yang 6 jam mereka terima, merasa lebih bersemangat kala mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Seolah bel itu merupakan penyelamat bagi mereka yang tengah kesusahan. Pelayan kantin nampak kesusahan meladeni siswa-siswi yang memesan makanan. Terbukti dengan dirinya –pelayan yang harus melangkah cepat atau bahkan berlari untuk menghampiri siswa yang ingin memesan makanan atau minuman. Kantin di TSHS memang sudah didesain seperti restoran pada umumnya. Jadi jangan heran jika kau akan menemukan sebuah bar mini di dalamnya.

"Temeeeeeeeee…."

Teriakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang membahana di kantin. Membuat sebagian besar pasang mata mengarah kepada pemuda berambut pirang spike yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sekelompok remaja disebuah meja dekat jendela.

'BLUSHH'

Sontak pipi para siswi wanita memerah melihat senyum menawan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu pemuda popular di sekolah mereka.

"kyaaaaa….Naruto-kun manis sekali…."

"uwahhh, aku bisa pingsan karena senyumnya…."

"kyaaa, Naruto-sama jadikan aku kekasihmu…"

Begitulah kiranya reaksi dari para gadis yang melihat Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri yang sudah terbiasa akan teriakan itu bersikap acuh tak acuh saja. Pemuda pirang itu lalu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk para sahabatnya.

"kau berisik Dobe…" sambut Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong.

"biarkan saja. Apa kau cemburu para gadis itu meneriaki ku ya Teme…?" goda Naruto dengan kerlingan mata nakal.

'BLETAKK'

"aww, sakit Sakura-chan~…." Ucap Naruto meringis sakit kala kepala pirangnya dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dari gadis berambut pink yang duduk di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun itu masih normal bodoh…!" bentak gadis berambut pink yang Naruto panggil Sakura dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Ya, Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura merupakan sosok gadis cantik, memiliki otak diatas rata-rata dan yang pasti memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah dikarenakan orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan farmasi terkenal yang bernama Haruno Coorp. Dan lagi Sakura merupakan anak tunggal yang secara otomatis akan mewarisi kekayaan milik orang tuanya. Dara cantik yang memiliki surai merah muda atau sebut saja pink yang panjangnya sepunggung, serta bola matanya yang berwarna hijau bening seperti batu emerald yang berkilau indah. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat pancaran emerald indahnya akan terjebak dalam pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. gadis dengan perawakan lumayan tinggi untuk gadis seumurannya dan tubuh yang ramping bak seorang model mampu membuat lawan jenisnya merasa tertarik akan kecantikannya. Tapi kalian para pemuda harus berpikir dua kali terlebih dahulu untuk mendekati nona muda Haruno ini. Kenapa? Karena gadis cantik ini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Tolong garis bawahi pada kekasih dan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali saja kau meliriknya, maka kau akan langsung menerima tatapan tajam menusuk yang seakan dapat membunuhmu kapan saja dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih dari Haruno Sakura yang overprotective. Pasangan cantik dan pasangan tampan. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna kan?.

"jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang tidak normal Naruto…?" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dan bermata aquarime yang memicing penuh selidik kearah Naruto.

"oww oww, jangan berbicara seperti itu pada pemuda paling tampan ini Ino…" ucap Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya berusaha menepis dari tuduhan tak wajar gadis yang bernama Ino –Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis cantik pemilik mata aquarime ini lalu memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan kelewat pede dari salah satu sahabatnya.

"biasanya pemuda yang mengaku dirinya tampan justru pemuda yang tidak percaya diri karena dirinya yang jelek…hoammm mendokusoi…" kali ini ucapan bosan namun tajam mengejek keluar dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi hingga menyurupai nanas. Pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino segera menelungkupkan kembali kepala nanasnya setelah tadi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Shikamaru-kun~…jangan tidur terus…!" ucap sang kekasih –Ino sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang tetap bergeming pada posisinya semula. Malah semakin menyamankan badannya untuk terlelap.

"cih, kalian sama saja. Tak ada yang berpihak padaku…! Oya… dimana Hinata-chan…?"

"Hinata ada keperluan di kantor…" jawab Sakura seraya menyeruput jus strowberrynya yang tinggal setengah gelas. Naruto hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya saja.

"oya, kalian sudh dengar tentang kematian Sasame…?" suara Ino membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memandangnya.

"ya, tapi aku tak melihat mayatnya…" ucap Naruto yang dibarengi dengan anggukan dari Sakura. sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang datar dan tak merespon.

"ku dengar, kematiannya sama persis dengan Lee. Mata melotot, mulut membuka dan lehernya patah…tapi tak ada bekas cakaran di kakinya." Ucap Ino dengan air muka serius. Shikamaru yang semula memejamkan matanya mendadak membuka matanya merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"aahhh, dan juga ada setangkai mawar merah dengan daun hitam di samping tubuhnya yang tergeletak di koridor depan kelas XII-B…" lanjut Ino lagi.

"benarkah? Mawar itu juga ada disamping mayat Lee waktu itu…" ucap Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

"apa mungkin pembunuh mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama?" kali ini suara lembut Sakura yang terdengar menanggapi.

"benarkan Teme…kematian Lee memang tidak wajar. Sesame pun sama…"

"Hn.."

"lalu, bagaimana menurutmu Shika..?" kali ini Ino mencoba bertanya dengan kekasih Geniusnya yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"hoammmm, kurasa begitu…" jawab Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas.

"begitu apanya Shika…?" Ino mulai geram dengan tingkah malas dari kekasihnya.

"perkataan Naruto benar. Kematian Lee dan Sasame memang agak ganjil. Keadaan yang hampir sama, dan juga waktunya yang berturut-turut…bagaimana Sasuke?" Shikamaru melempar jawaban kepada Sasuke yang tengah asyik menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya.

"hn, pembunuh mereka berdua meninggalkan bukti berupa bunga, keadaan mayat yang hampir sama, lokasinya juga sama…" ucap Sasuke menggantung dengan nada khasnya yaitu datar.

"tak ada pembunuh yang sebodoh itu kecuali pembunuh itu memiliki motif tersendiri kenapa membunuh siswa TSHS…"lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"tapi Sasuke-kun, walaupun pembunuh meninggalkan barang bukti, polisi masih belum bisa menangkapnya karena sidik jari si pembunuh tak ada yang tertinggal…" ucap Sakura ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"bisa saja pembunuh itu memakai sarung tangan atau semacamnya kan Forehead…" suara Ino menanggapi argument sahabat merah mudanya.

"aku dengar ada sebuah bekas seperti cekikan tangan di leher Sasame…mustahil jika pembunuh itu tak meninggalkan atau mempunyai sidik jari…" kata Sakura lagi.

"bisa saja…." Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sontak mengundang tanda tanya dari ke-4 sahabatnya.

"mungkin pembunuh itu adalah…." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya lalu memajukan tubuhnya memandang satu persatu mata yang menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"….hantu…" perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto sontak membuat ke-4 orang yang satu meja dengannya sweatdropped. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. Mereka merasa tertipu dengan wajah Naruto. Sontak mengundang tawa Ino dan Sakura. sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mendecih mendengar jawaban yang menurut mereka konyol.

"hahahaha, kau konyol sekali Naruto…jangan buat pantatku tertawa…" ucap Ino terus tertawa memegangi perutnya. Bahkan air mata geli sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya. Sementara Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian dengan menutup mulutnya.

"hmmppp…kau terlalu terpengaruh film horor yang sering kau tonton Naruto..hahaha" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya meledak. Membuat Naruto semakin cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi karena sebal.

"jangan mengejekku. Aku hanya berpendapat…"

"tak ada hal semacam itu di jaman modern ini Dobe…." Suara berat Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin sebal. Andai ada Hinata –kekasihnya sudah pasti Naruto akan merajuk meminta pembelaan dari kekasih indigonya. Tapi sayang, kekasihnya saat ini sedang ada urusan di kantor sehingga yang sekarang Naruto lakukan hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"ya bisa saja kan Teme…pembunuh itu tak meninggalkan sidik jari walaupun ada bekas cekikan tangan di leher Sasame, mawar merah dengan daun berwarna hitam, dan juga cakaran memanjang yang terdapat di kaki Lee.. jika pembunuh itu manusia kenapa tak menusuk korbanya saja dari pada seperti itu…" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan raut wajah yang masih merengut.

"ku rasa Naruto ada benarnya juga…" pernyataan Shikamaru membuat Naruto berbinar senang dan juga membuat Sasuke memandang Shikamaru bingung.

"masuk akal juga yang membunuh itu bukan manusia. Pasalnya tak ada mawar merah berdaun hitam…" lanjut Shikamaru lagi menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"bisa saja daunnya layu atau dicat…" ucap Ino.

"entahlah…mendokusoi…."

_'Kringggg Kringgggg'_

Bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi menginterupsi pembicaraan ke-5 sahabat itu mengenai pembunuhan yang terjadi pada teman seangkatan mereka. Siswa-siswa yang lain juga berbondong-bondong keluar dari kantin. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka segera meninggalkan kantin sebelum terlebih dahulu membayar makanan dan minuman mereka. Ahh, sepertinya otak mereka akan segera diisi kembali dengan materi-materi yang sangat mengenyangkan selama 4 jam ke depan….

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tap Tap Tap'

Suara sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Langkah kaki itu kadang berhenti lalu berjalan lagi. Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu berwarna putih milik seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah memilih-milih buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Jari tangan lentiknya menyusuri deretan buku-buku sastra kegemarannya. Sudah 15 menit gadis itu berada di perpustakaan. Menolak ajakan pulang bersama dari kekasihnya dikarenakan dia harus mencari buku referensi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dua buku dengan berbeda judul sudah berada dipelukannya. Bola mata emeraldnya dengan fokus mengawasi deret demi deret buku yang terpampang di depannya. Tangan lentiknya tiba-tiba terhenti pada sebuah buku usang dengan warna sampul merah pudar. Diambilnya buku dengan ketebalan sekitar 2 cm. tipis memang, tapi membuat gadis merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura –tercetak di name tagnya- merasa penasaran. Dahinya mengernyit heran kala tak menemukan judul buku di sampul depan buku usang yang dia ambil. Diletakannya kedua buku yang sempat dia ambil pada rak perpustakaan yang longgar, tubuh mungilnya lalu bersandar nyaman pada rak buku perpustakaan.

'SREKK'

Lembar pertama telah Sakura buka. Tulisan tegak bersambung yang agak kusam karena tinta yang memudar membuat tulisan di buku itu agak sulit untuk dibaca.

**_Rangkaian kenangan yang kau beri akan selalu membekas indah di benakku_**

**_Lembar buku yang aku tulis ini untuk selalu mengingatkanmu_**

**_Kenanglah aku selalu dalam pikiranmu_**

**_Karena aku mencintaimu sampai aku tak mampu lagi untuk mencintaimu_**

**_Ketahuilah, aku selalu haus akan cinta kasihmu…._**

'Kisah cinta eh…' ucap Sakura dalam hati kala dia membaca sebait kalimat yang tertera pada halaman pertama. Lalu tangan lentiknya membuka lembar kedua buku using yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

**_Kau selalu seperti ini. Diam tak menghiraukanku._**

**_Kau menutup matamu tak ingin menangkap bayanganku di bola matamu…_**

**_Tak pernah sekalipun melihatku,_**

**_Tak pernah sekalipun kau menoleh padaku…_**

**_Kau berubah tak seperti yang dulu,_**

**_Aku mencintaimu tapi seolah kau tak mencintaiku_**

**_Tahu kah kau seberapa dalam luka hatiku?_**

"cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ya…" gumam Sakura kala melanjutkan membaca bait demi bait kata pada lembar kedua. Ada perasaan sedikit sesak kala membaca bku using yang ia temukan. Seolah perasaannya iku tersedot ke dalam buku. Buku usang yang lebih mirip sebuah buku Diary dari pada sebuah buku bacaan.

**_Kenapa kau berpaling dariku? Tak cukupkah cinta yang ku beri untukmu?_**

**_Kemanakah janji 2 tahunmu yang lalu?_**

**_Kau ingkari semua janji manis yang kau ucap…_**

**_Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah arti diriku untukmu,_**

**_Aku hanya ingin tahu pentingkah diriku bagimu,_**

**_Dan aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau masih mencintaiku…._**

'WUSHHH'

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang kala Sakura menyelesaikan bait terakhir dalam lembar kedua buku yang dipegangya. Bulu kuduk Sakura memegang tengkuknya, gadis merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri.

Sepi…itulah kata yang pantas untuk keadaan perpustakaan saat ini. Manik emeraldnya beralih memandang jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"jam 4 sore…." Ucap Sakura sembari memandang jam tangannya.

"pantas sepi…" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura lalu menutup buku usang yang barusan ia baca lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku dekat jendela perpustakaan. Kaki jenjangnya lalu melangkah sedikit tergesa keluar dari perpustakaan dengan menggenggam sebuah buku usang di tangannya. Tak disadari oleh Sakura, sedari tadi kegiatan membacanya dilihat –diawasi lebih tepatnya oleh sosok misterius dari balik rak perpustakaan. Mata tanpa pupil yang entah kenapa sangat menusuk dan menyeramkan. Sebuah seringai misterius juga terpampang di wajah pucatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_temukan lah aku…..maka aku akan menemukanmu…. "_**

**.**

**.**

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

**To Be Continued...**

hufftttt..., akhirnya chapter ke-2 update juga..hhehe

arigatou buat para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk like, review, and Fav...:) semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ne..., maaf kalo masih ada typo berserakan...:D

RnR please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

'BRUGHH'

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada ranjang queen sizenya. Rasa lelah menghampiri tubuhnya dikarenakan dia pulang menaiki busway dan tak mendapat tempat duduk. Mencoba memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan lengannya untuk menutupi matanya. Berulangkali gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

'Drrrttttt Drttttt Drrrrttttt'

Smartphone canggih milik Sakura yang diletakkan diatas meja rias bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan masih memejamkan mata, Sakura meraba meja riasnya dan mengambil smartphonenya.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Text : kau sudah pulang ?**

Sakura tersenyum simpul kala membaca pesang singkat dari sang kekasih. Dengan senyum, jari lentiknya mulai mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Text : ya, baru saja…**

**Aku benar-benar sangat lelah Sasu~…**

**Send,**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pesan balasan dari Sasuke telah masuk. Tangan mungilnya kembali meraih smartphonenya dan membaca pesn balasan dari Sasuke.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Text : hn, kalau begitu istirahatkan tubuhmu sejenak.**

**Aku tak ingin kau sakit.**

**Jangan dibalas. Cepat tidur...**

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar kala membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ya, Sasuke memang tak seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Tak banyak berkata romantis tapi denga kata-kata yang terdengar memaksa yang sarat akan rasa perhatian mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Pemudanya bukanlah pemuda yang romantis. Pemudanya bahkan jarang sekali mengungkapkan kata cinta untuknya. Tapi Sakura sangat yakin kalau pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat mencintainya. Terbukti dari tatapan matanya saat dia memandang Sakura, membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut, dan juga selalu memeluknya jika Sakura merasa sedih. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura. tak perlu kata romantis, baginya kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia lebih dari apapun.

Sakura lalu meletakkan kembali smartphonenya di atas meja rias. Tanpa sengaja iris emeraldnya melihat buku usang bersampul merah pudar yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk dan lelahnya hilang. Badan mungilnya lalu bangkit dan menuju meja belajar yang terletak di kamarnya. Sakura menggeser kursi belajarnya dan mendudukkan pantatnya di situ. Tangan mungilnya meraih buku bersampul merah pudar itu dan mulai membuka lembar ke-3 buku itu. Sedikit menghela nafas, Sakura kemudian mulai membaca baris demi baris kata yang tertera dalam buku usang itu dalam diam.

**_Hari valentine, hari penuh kenangan denganmu.._**

**_Tapi tidak untuk saat ini,_**

**_Kau mengacuhkanku lagi. Kau berpaling dariku lagi.._**

**_Kau membuang coklat penuh perjuangan dariku._**

**_Hingga saat ini aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu,_**

**_Sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begini,_**

**_Sampai saat ini pun aku tak mengerti apa kesalahanku,_**

**_Dan sampai saat ini pula aku tak bisa memahamimu…_**

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. 'benar-benar keterlaluan…' batin Sakura ikut menyuarakan apa yang dia rasakan. Entah kenapa setiap kalimat yang telah ia baca dari buku itu Sakura seolah emosinya ikut tersulut.

'WUSHHH'

Angin tiba-tiba masuk melalui jendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut menghampiri Sakura sama seperti saat di perpustakaan tadi. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, tubuhnya lalu beranjak berdiri untuk menutup jendela kamarnya dan setelahnya kembali duduk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Tangan lentiknya mulai membuka lembar selanjutnya.

**_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_**

**_Datang dan mencumbuku sesukamu…_**

**_Hatiku serasa tercabik saat kau tak lagi menghargaiku,_**

**_Sebenarnya apa salahku?_**

**_Hubungan kita benar-benar penuh keambiguan…_**

**_Inikah yang kau namakan cinta?_**

**_Dan inikah yang disebut dengan hubungan?_**

**_Atau hanya aku saja yang mencinta?_**

"benarkan…cinta sepihak." Ucap Sakura membenarkan pendapatnya yang ternyata benar. Lembar demi lembar kertas ia buka. Tiap baris kalimat yang tertera Sakura baca dengan cermat. Sesekali desahan sedih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura memiliki perasaan yang peka jika menyangkut tentang suatu perasaan. Oleh sebab itu ia sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh si penulis buku diary yang kini telah dengan lancang ia baca. Sampai akhirnya dahi lebarnya mengernyit heran kala dalam buku itu terselip setangakai bunga mawar kering yang telah menipis. Hidung mungil Sakura menangkap bau ganjil dari bunga mawar yang terselip di buku usang itu. Bau seperti bau karat dan sedikit bau amis.

"seperti bau darah…." Ucap Sakura seraya memperhatikan bunga mawar yang kini ia angkat tepat di depan bola mata emeraldnya. Ia letakkan bunga mawar kering itu di atas meja belajarnya lalu pandangan Sakura beralih pada tulisan yang mulai pudar pada buku diary yang ia temukan.

**_Aku….aku hampir gila dengan semua ini,_**

**_Batinku tersiksa karena terus memikirkanmu…_**

**_Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan denganmu,_**

**_Tolong beri alasan kenapa aku harus berada di sampingmu,_**

**_Aku lelah menunggumu, luka yang kau torehkan terlalu dalam,_**

**_Maaf karena aku tak sanggup lagi,_**

**_Maaf jika aku memilih pergi,_**

**_Dan maaf jika aku memilih mati…_**

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Tak disangka si penulis yang menurutnya adalah seorang wanita memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Penantian cinta yang tak tersambut dan akhirnya berujung pada sakit dan keputusasaan sang wanita. Entah kenapa batin Sakura merutukki kebodohan pemuda yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dari sang wanita. Tak lama terlarut dalam perasaan, Sakura dengan pelan membalik lembar berikutnya. Di sana hanya tertera beberapa kata dalam satu rangkaian kalimat. Ada bercak noda merah yang tertera di lembaran itu. Membuat Sakura sedikit bergidig melihatnya.

**_Sudah aku putuskan, pilihanku adalah mati dan membencimu dengan cinta yang aku miliki…._**

Sakura lalu membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya. Namun nihil, tak ada tulisan lagi. Yang ada hanya noda merah yang mengering di setiap lembarnya. Juga ada sedikit bekas jari tangan yang samar.

"sebenarnya siapa pemilik buku diary ini…?" gumam Sakura sembari meletakan bukunya di atas meja belajar. Kepala merah mudanya lalu menoleh kearah jam weker yang terletak di sudut meja.

"jam setengah 6 sore…"

Sakura lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri lemari besar di kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah tanktop berwarna putih serta celana jeans pendek 3 cm diatas lutut, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya. Kucuran air terdengar mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan kegiatan mandinya, buku usang yang di letakkannya di atas meja belajar perlahan terbuka. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang entah dari mana datangnya. Lembar demi lembar buku itu terbuka dengan kasar oleh angin. Hingga pada lembar yang terdapat bercak merah paling banyak, goresan merah tiba-tiba terukir membentuk sebuah nama. Mawar kering yang terletak di samping buku tiba-tiba melayang lalu menyelip di antara lembar buku.

'BUKKK'

Buku tertutup dengan sedikit kencang. Sosok misterius berbaju putih panjang terlihat berdiri di samping meja belajar Sakura. Kepala sosok itu menunduk sehingga rambut hitam kusam yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang tergerai seram menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tangan putih pucat sosok itu perlahan terangkat. Kuku hitam panjangnya yang tajam tiba-tiba keluar dari jarinya, disusul dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari ujung lengannya. Bibir pucat dari sosok itu yang terlihat dari celah rambutnya perlahan memerah karena darah. Lidah sosok itu keluar dan menjilat darah yang mengalir disekitar mulutnya. Lampu kamar Sakura tiba-tiba berkelap-kelip. Setelahnya, sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan tetes darah di lantai keramik kamar Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Kurime Megumi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

'BRUKK'

"heii, heii…ada apa Forehead..? kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu heh,…" ucap Ino yang merasa heran dengan kedatangan sahabat merah mudanya yang tiba-tiba menubruk bangkunya. Untung kelas mereka masih sepi karena memang jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 sedangkan kelas mereka akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"gomen Pig…hehehe" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"memangnya ada apa heh…?"

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, Sakura lalu merogoh tas selempangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"kau akan terkejut dengan ini Pig…" ucap Sakura serya menunjukan buku bersampul merah pudar yang ia temukan kemarin di perpustakaan sekolah.

"lihat…" ucap Sakura meletakkan buku itu di atas meja.

"buku…?" tanya Ino heran kenapa Sakura mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"buku diary lebih tepatnya…"

"Diary? Milik siapa? Kau mencurinya?" tanya Ino dengan beruntun. Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura.

"aishhh…aku tidak mencurinya Pig, aku menemukannya di perpustakaan…"

"lalu, apa pentingnya buku diary itu…?" tanya Ino lagi seraya menunjuk buku diary itu dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"buku ini misterius Ino…"

"maksudmu..?"

"dengar, buku ini tak ada nama pemiliknya. Dan lihat…." Sakura lalu membuka lembar ke 10 buku itu. Mengambil setangkai bunga mawar kering yang terselip disana.

"mawar ?" ucap Ino dengan nada bertanya kala Sakura menyodorkan bunga mawar kering itu kepada Ino.

"ya, mawar ini terselip di buku ini…aku rasa aku akan percaya pada Naruto Ino…"

"tentang…?"

"pembunuh itu adalah hantu…" ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik.

"bagaimana mungkin…" ucap Ino yang ikut berbisik.

"nanti aku jelaskan jika kita sudah berkumpul. Dan kurang 10 menit lagi bel masuk, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kurenai-sensei…?" tanya Sakura dengan mengibas-ngibaskan buku tugasnya di depan wajah Ino.

"ahhh, ya ampunnnnn…aku belum mengerjakannya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih Forehead…" ucap Ino heboh yang kemudian mengambil –merebut buku tugas milik Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merah mudanya.

"Dasar Ino-pig…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi ada apa Sakura-chan…?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura penasaran kenapa Sakura menyuruh mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah saat istirahat.

Ya, saat ini mereka –Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru dan juga Hinata sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah karena ajakan Sakura. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata duduk di samping kawat pembatas, Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk menyender pada kawat pembatas, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya sedangkan tubuhnya ia senderkan pada kawat pembatas.

"begini, aku menemukan ini…" ucap Sakura sembari menunjukan buku diary usang yang ia temukan.

"ap-apa i-itu Sakura-chan…?" tanya Hinata –kekasih Naruto- dengan sedikit tergagap karena memang Hinata adalah gadis pemalu walaupun itu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

"ini buku diary yang aku temukan di perpusatakaan sekolah kemarin sore. Dan aku rasa buku ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian pembunuhan 2 hari lalu…"

"maksudmu…?" tanya Shikamaru terlihat lebih penasaran. Sakura lalu memandang mata ke-4 sahabatnya dan juga kekasihnya dengan serius. Lalu tangan lentiknya membuka lembar ke-10 buku itu dan menunjukkan bunga mawar kering kepada sahabat-sahbatnya.

"mawar…?" ucap serempak Naruto, Hinata dan Shikamaru minus Sasuke yang memandang datar, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk saja karena memang dia sudah diberitahu oleh Sakura tadi pagi.

"ya, apa mawar di tubuh Lee seperti ini Naruto…?"

"hmmm, mawar di tubuh Lee berwarna merah darah sedangkan tangkai dan satu daunnya berwarna hitam. Tapi mawar yang Sakura-chan pegang mirip dengan mawar itu…" jelas Naruto dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu tirusnya.

"aku menemukan buku diary ini di sudut perpustakaan, dan juga ada banyak noda merah seperti darah di buku ini. lihat…" ucap Sakura seraya membolak-balik lembaran buku diary. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tangan Sakura berhenti membuka lembaran buku dan sedikit melebarkan bola matanya terkejut.

"ada apa Forehead…?" tanya Ino bingung melihat Sakura terdiam.

"I-ino….se-sebelumnya tak ada tulisan ini…" ucap Sakura dengan terbata dan tangannya yang tengah memegang buku mendadak gemetar. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu segera menghampiri Sakura dan menenangkannya.

Ino lalu merebut buku yang tengah Sakura pegang. Dahi Ino mengernyit kala membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera di buku diary itu.

"Kurime Megumi…" ucap Ino membaca tulisan itu. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. Masing-masing menyuarakan nama itu dalam hati mereka.

"memangnya ada apa dengan itu Saku…?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih gemetar dipelukannya.

"saat kemarin aku membacanya, tak ada tulisan itu di buku…tulisannya hanya sampai lembar ke 15 saja. Seterusnya hanya lembaran kosong dengan noda merah…" jelas Sakura sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Shikamaru lalu mengambil buku yang dipegang Ino. Memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan tulisan yang sebelumnya. Hidung mancungnya juga mengendus buku diary usang itu.

"jika diperhatikan, tulisan di lembar 1 sampai 15 sedikit pudar dan itu wajar karena memang buku ini sudah usang dan lama. Tapi di tulisan pada lembar selanjutnya bukan bertinta hitam tapi merah…dan juga tulisannya belum memudar. Seperti baru ditulis. Dan juga…" Shikamaru berhenti berucap lalu sekali lagi mengendus lembaran buku diary itu beserta dengan bunga mawar kering.

"bau buku ini anyir dan karat seperti bau darah. Mawar ini pun sama..dan juga aku rasa noda merah ini bukan noda merah biasa melainkan noda darah yang sudah mongering…" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"kau benar Shikamaru. Dan satu lagi, penulis itu mati bunuh diri…" tambah Sakura.

"da-dari mana Sa-Sakura-chan tahu…?" tanya Hinata masih dengan logat terbatanya.

"aku membacanya sampai tuntas Hinata, di buku itu tertulis kalau si penulis mati bunuh diri karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan di lembar 15, tertulis kalau si penulis memilih mati dengan membenci lelaki yang ia cintai…"

"be-benarkah…? Me-menyedihkan…"

"ya Hinata… jadi aku rasa si penulis memiliki dendam terhadap laki-laki yang ia cintai sampai ia mati.."

"jadi kau mau bilang kalau pembunuhan yang terjadi bersangkutan dengan buku ini…?" tanya Sasuke sengan memandang Sakura. Sakura yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya membenarkan pernyataan Sasuke.

"jadi…yang membunuh mereka benar-benar hantu…?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"ya begitulah, sejak aku menemukan buku ini, aku merasa ada yang selalu mengawasiku. Selalu mengikutiku…sekarang pun aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi kita…" ucap Sakura dengan bola mata yang memandang ke kanan dan kiri gelisah.

"ja-jangan menakutiku Sakura-chan…" kata Naruto sedikit merasa takut.

"aku tidak menakutimu Naruto… ah dan satu lagi. Ada tetesan darah di lantai samping meja belajarku. Sebelumnya tak ada…"

"kita harus menyelidikinya…" suara Shikamaru menginterupsi.

"tak seperti biasanya kau tertarik dengan yang seperti ini Shika…"

"ini berbeda Ino, aku tak ingin ada korban lagi…hoammmm" kata Shikamaru dengan sebuah uapan di akhir kalimatnya.

"hn, aku ikut dengan Shikamaru…" setuju Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Ino memandang kearah Sasuke dengan heran. Pasalnya Uchiha satu ini tak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Tentunya jika hal ini menyangkut Sakura maka akan lain ceritanya.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"kau Uchiha Sasuke kan…?" tanya Naruto dengan memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke sehingga kini wajah Naruto berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"cih, tentu saja idiot…" jawab Sasuke dengan mendorong wajah Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya sehingga Naruto terjengkang ke belakang.

"aww., dasar Teme…! Kasar sekali sih…" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mendarat sedikit kasar di lantai atap.

"aku juga akan ikut kalian…" ucap Ino.

"ak-aku ju-juga akan i-ikut…" ucap Hinata dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"yoshhh, karena kalian semua ikut, aku pun akan ikut dattebayyo…!" seru Naruto penuh semangat. Sakura yang melihat itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

**To Be Continued...**

huahh... akhirnya saya publish juga chapter ini, hehehe. sebenernya sih saya sudah ada beberapa chapter yang selesai, dan niatnya chapter ini bakal publish 2 hari lagi. tapi ini sudah saya publish. kok bisa? yahhhh, begitulah semangat masa muda...#labil hehehe oya, gomen ne kalo masih banyak typo..

yoshh saatnya balas review :

**ntika blossom** : arigatou sudah ff gaje saya. dan ini juga udah dilanjut kok...:)

**Eshya CherryBlossom** : wahhh beneran? saya gak tahu kalo hantunya mirip sama fanfic yang kamu baca, ya mungkin saja bisa mirip..kan tak ada yang tak mungkin jika Tuhan sudah menghendakki, hehe tapi arigatou atas sarannya...:) sangat membantu..:)

**Shinohara Akari** : iya, ini chapter 3 udah keluar kok,. arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk ...:)

**Guest** : wehhhh, arigatou. ini juga udah lanjut kok...

**Kimura Megumi** : saya jadi merasa tersanjung, hehe gak sehebat itu kok, masih banyak kekurangan...:D ini udah dilanjut kok...hehe

nah, akhir kata RnR Pleaseeeee... Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,**

**Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,**

**Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,**

**Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…**

**Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,**

**Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,**

**Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,**

**Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,**

**Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,**

**Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"hah hah hah hah…"

Suara helaan nafas putus-putus keluar dari seseorang yang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor panjang. Kaki jenjangnya terus berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali kepala yang dihiasi surai pirang panjang menengok takut kearah belakang. Wajah gadis itu terlihat takut dan pucat. Seragam yang ia kenakan sudah berantakan. Keringat lelah dan keringat dingin bercampur jadi satu membanjiri tubuhnya.

"hahh, hahh…hahh" Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan kedua tangannya menumpu pada kedua lututnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen disekitarnya. Matanya yang sewarna mutiara tak berhenti mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Mulutnya masih membuka menutup karena lelah.

"hah..Shitt…! siapa hahh dia…" ucap gadis itu dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus.

**"kemarilah…jangan lari. Aku akan menggapai tanganmu…"**

Sebuah suara rendah terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Gadis itu –Shion nama panggilannya- menegakkan tubuhnya kala mendengar suara itu.

'WUSHHH'

Hembusan angin lumayan kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Keadaan lorong yang gelap karena hari sudah petang menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Shion memegang tengkuknya yang terasa meremang.

'WUSHH'

Sebuah bayangan melintas di belakang Shion. Gadis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang. Tubuhnya gemetar kala tak ada siapapun yang terlihat.

**"tunjukan ketakutanmu. Menjeritlah karena ketakutanmu… berputus asalah karena tak ada kesempatan bagimu…"**

'DEGG'

Badan Shion semakin gemetar dan suhu tubuhnya semakin mendingin kala gendang telinganya mendengar sebuah bisikan dari samping kanan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku tak bisa bergerak. Hawa dingin semakin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dadanya serasa sesak, seolah tak ada oksigen yang mampu ia hirup. Dengan memberanikan diri, Shion menolehkan lehernya agak kaku kearah kanan.

"aa..aa..a" tenggorokkan Shion serasa semakin tercekat kala melihat sosok menyeramkan yang tengah berdiri dekat di sampingnya. Mulutnya tak dapat menyuarakan teriakan, hanya membuka dan menutup. Sosok seram dengan baju putih, wajahnya yang menunduk tak terlihat dikarenakan rambut panjang sosok itu menutupinya. Namun Shion masih bisa melihat wajah pucat dan bibir pucat yang menyeringai dari balik celah rambut sosok itu.

**"manjeritlah…"**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Seolah kata yang dikeluarkan sosok itu adalah mantra, Shion lansung menjerit dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya berlari menjauhi sosok itu yang masih mempertahankan seringaian seram. Shion terus berlari tak tentu arah. Kakinya terus berlari melewati lorong dan menaiki tangga. Gadis itu tak berniat untuk berhenti walaupun tubuhnya telah lelah dan nafasnya hampir habis. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok menyeramkan yang mengejarnya.

Tak mampu lagi berlari, Shion menghentikan langkahnya di lorong lantai 3. Tubuhnya bersender di tembok dingin lorong. Tak kuasa menahan lelah, tubuh Shion merosot terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Keringat megalir deras dari pori-porinya membasahi seragam putih yang ia kenakan. Shion menjambak rambut pirang panjangnya dengan kasar. Tawa keputusasaan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."

Gadis itu lelah, gadis itu putus asa. Kakinya sedari tadi terus berlari namun tak kunjung bisa keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Seolah sekolahnya tak memiliki pintu untuk keluar. Seolah dirinya telah terpenjara di bangunan ini.

"Hikss, hikss, hikss…" tangisan putus asa keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ditekukkan lututnya.

**"raihlah tanganku dan kau akan terbebas dari ketakutanmu…." **

Suara sosok misterius yang mengejarnya terdengar lagi. Tak memperdulikan suara itu, Shion terus terisak semakin keras.

**"tak ada gunanya air mata. Tak ada gunanya kesedihan…kau terjebak disini dan aku menemukanmu…"**

Sosok itu lalu muncul tepat di depan Shion yang masih terduduk di lantai. Merasakan kehadiran sosok itu, Shion dengan mata sembab mendongak menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat kearah Shion. Seolah terhipnotis, tangan Shion perlahan terulur menggapai tangan sosok di depannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata Shion. Tangan Shion perlahan bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin dari sosok itu.

**"kau memilih pilihan yang salah…"**

Cengkeraman tangan sosok itu semakin mengencang kala telapak tangan Shion meraih tangan sosok itu. Kuku sosok itu tiba-tiba memanjang dan menggores atau bahkan menusuk telapak tangan Shion. Darah segar menetes dari telapak tangan Shion. Kulit tangannya yang semula berwarna putih kini telah berwarna merah pekat akibat darah yang terus keluar. Tak ada teriakan kesakitan darinya. Mulutnya bungkam dan pandangan matanya kosong menatap lurus kearah sosok misterius itu.

Sosok itu lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi menggapai leher jenjang Shion. Masih dengan mencengkeram erat telapak tangan Shion, sosok itu juga mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di leher Shion.

"aaa…a..aa" mulut Shion hanya mampu menyuarakan kata ambigu. Tak menghiraukan kesakitan dari Shion, sosok itu semakin mengeratkan cekikan di leher Shion. Memiringkan kepala Shion kesamping dan…

'KREKK'

Tulang leher Shion patah. Tubuh Shion lalu tergeletak berbaring di koridor yang gelap. Darah menggenang di lantai koridor yang berasal dari telapak tangan Shion yang tertusuk kuku tajam dari sosok itu. Shion meregang nyawa dengan keadaan leher patah, mulut terbuka, serta kedua matanya yang melotot. Raut wajahnya seolah menunjukan ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Sosok itu menegakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajah pucatnya. Kabut putih tebal perlahan muncul dang menyelimutinya. Sosok itu lalu melayang kearah ujung lorong yang gelap. Lalu dengan perlahan menghilang dengan membawa jiwa baru yang baru saja direnggutnya. Menyeret jiwa baru itu dengan menjambak rambut pirang panjangnya. Mereka menghilang dibalik kabut putih di ujung lorong koridor sekolah yang gelap dan sepi.

**"aku datang menjemput kesakitan….aku datang membawa ketakutan….dengarkan senandungku dan kau akan tenang…"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Teriak Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk membangunkan tidurnya yang nyenyak. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal.

"hahh, hahh…hahh. Mimpi…."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan memandang jam weker yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"jam 2 pagi…dan aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk? Hahhh…" gumam Sakura kepada diri sendiri. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang queen sizenya. Tangan putihnya lalu terjulur meraih segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan meneguknya hingga tinggal seperempat gelas. Sakura lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya kearah jendela besar yang seperti pintu yang ada di kamarnya. Membuka jendela itu, Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon. Kepala merah mudanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Bulan pun turut hadir dalam keremangan malam ini. Gaun tidur yang Sakura yang menjuntai sebatas mata kaki melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

"mimpi tadi….seperti nyata…"

'WUSHHH'

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus lumayan kencang memasuki kamar luas Sakura dan berhembus membuka lembaran-lembaran buku diary di atas meja belajarnya yang Sakura temukan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, lampu di kamarnya berkedip-kedip. Sesosok makhluk berbaju putih panjang terlihat berdiri tepat di samping rabjangnya dengan wajah menunduk tertutupi helaian rambut panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

"wahhh, lagi-lagi ada korban.."

"kasihan sekali dia…"

"siapa yang melakukan ini ya…"

Bisik-bisik kerumunan siswa di koridor sekolah menjadi nada utama dipagi hari. Lagi-lagi salah satu siswa TSHS menjadi korban pembunuhan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda –Sakura mendekati kerumuman siswa.

"ahh, gomen sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepaada salah satu siswa di koridor.

"Shion, siswi kelas XI-C menjadi korban pembunuhan seperti dua siswa kemarin…"

'DEGG'

Tubuh Sakura menegang kala mendengar nama seseorang yang tadi malam ada dimimpinya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Tanpa permisi, Sakura lalu berlari menerobos kerumunan siswa. Seketika bola mata emeraldnya melebar tak percaya melihat mayat seorang gadis pirang yang terbaring di lantai dengan leher patah, mulut terbuka, mata melotot serta darah yang mengalir deras dari telapak tangan Shion yang terkoyak.

"ti-tid-tiddakk mungkin.." ucap Sakura membungkam mulutnya tak percaya. Sakura semakin terkejut kala melihat setangkai bunga mawar merah dengan daun hitam yang berada pada genggaman tangan Shion.

"ma-ma-mawarrr…"

Tubuhnya yang bergetar perlahan mundur kebelakang keluar menjauhi mayat Shion. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari emerald indahnya yang masih terbelalak tak percaya.

'BRUKK'

Langakah mundur Sakura terhenti kala punggung kecilnya menanabrak sesuatu yang keras.

"Sakura…" panggil seseorang yang Sakura tabrak. Suara itu, Sakura hafal betul suara milik siapa itu. Tanpa babinu lagi, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…hikss hikss…" Sakura menangis menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya pada lekukan leher orang yang ia peluk dengan erat.

"heiii…ada apa?" orang itu –Sasuke bertanya dengan khawatir seraya membalas pelukan kekasihnya –Sakura.

"hikkss, hikss…a-aku me-melihatnya Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura dengan sesenggukkan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, Sasuke lalu memandang wajah Sakura tak mengerti.

"melihat apa Hime…?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut semari tangan besarnya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"ak-aku, aku melihat Shion mati…"

"hn, dimana ?"

"didalam…mimpiku…" ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke lalu menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura dan mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan pelan. Onyx milik Sasuke memandang dalam emerald indah Sakura.

"ceritakan padaku…" tuntut Sasuke pada Sakura yang menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya menurut.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah dan membolos jam pelajaran pertama karena Sakura mendadak kepalanya terasa pening dan meminta Sasuke mengantarkannya ke UKS sekaligus Sakura akan menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya semalam. Sakura berbaring di ranjang, sedanagkan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya sembari membelai sayang kepala Sakura.

"jadi….apa yang semalam kau mimpikan hmm…?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang Sakura lembut.

"mimpi buruk kah…?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"ya, aku melihat Shion mati dimimpiku…dan pagi ini terbukti mimpiku benar terjadi dengan keadaan Shion yang sama persis dengan mimpiku Sasuke-kun…"

"di koridor, leher patah, mulut terbuka, mata melotot, telapak tangannya terkoyak….dan, dan juga mawar merah itu Sasuke-kun…semuanya sama persis dengan mimpiku Sasuke-kun…" lanjut Sakura lagi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu segera menarik kepala merah muda Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tangan Sakura mencengkeram kuat seragam putih milik Sasuke. Air mata pun melesak kembali dari mata emeraldnya.

"ssttt, jangan menangis Hime…mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja…"

"ta-tapi…tapi ini seperti nyata Sasuke-kun. Bahkan aku melihat sosok yang membunuh Shion…sosok wanita menyeramkan dengan gaun putih panjang, wajahnya tertutup rambut panjangnya, dan…dan kuku tangannya yang panjang…semuanya terlihat jelas…" ucap Sakura seperti meracau.

"hikss…bahkan seringai seramnya masih teringat jelas olehku Sasuke-kun… hikss a-aku sangat takut hikss…" ucap Sakura lagi dengan tangis yang semkin kencang.

"apa pun itu…aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Sakura… jangan menangis dan jangan takut, dan semoga itu hanya sesaat saja…"

.

.

.

.

'SREKK SREKK'

Suara lembar buku terbuka menampakkan sederet tulisan rapi yang tersusun sedemikian rupa di dalam buku yang berjudul 'Justice'. Buku karya ilmuwan terkenal dari Spanyol. Buku ini menceritakan sebuah kehidupan kota terpencil yang masih jauh dari keadilan. Buku yang membuat sang pembaca merasa tertarik dan membacanya. Seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda sepunggungnya yang poni panjangnya tergerai lembut dikedua sisi wajah ayunya. Sedikit peluh pada wajahnya karena pengaruh musim panas tidak membuat sang gadis terlihat berantakan namun lebih terkesan hot. Bola mata emerald indahnya ikut bergerak menyusuri deret demi deret tulisan yang terpampang di buku yang sedang ia baca. Gadis itu –Sakura- sedikit menghembuskan nafas dan mengerutkan dahi lebarnya kala membaca sederet kalimat yang menurutnya miris.

**Keadilan yang berujung pada kematian. Keadilan yang absurd. Keadlian yang benar-benar bukan keadilan. Sesuatu yang membelenggu sebuah kota istimewa yang penuh dengan kemasyuran. Pemerintah tutup mata seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Hanya kekuasaan dan harta melimpahlah yang mereka pedulikan. Lalu dimanakah letak keadilan itu sendiri?**

Sedikit decihan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Batinnya merasa tak terima dengan pemerintah yang dengan seenaknya tak peduli pada masyarakat terpencil. Lembar demi lembar buku kembali ia baca. Masih membaca dengan tak bersuara. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak dan sesekali berbagai ekspresi ia tampilkan di wajahnya. Keadaan perpustakaan di sekolahnya semakin sepi dan hening. Semua siswi yang berada di perpustakaan tak ada yang bersuara karena memang begitulah peraturannya. Tidak ada yang boleh bersuara atau berisik di perpustakaan. Walau tanpa peraturan pun mereka tak akan berani bersuara dikarenakan sang penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal sangat galak.

**"lalalala….nananana…na~…"**

Sebuah suara lirih seperti orang yang tengah bernyanyi tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. merasa terganggu, Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya melihat kearah sekitar siapa kiranya yang berani bersenandung di perpustakaan. Diliriknya satu persatu siswa di perpustakaan, namun nihil. Tak ada seorang siswi pun yang bersenandung. Semuanya larut dalam bacaan mereka. Berusaha acuh, Sakura lalu memfokuskan diri kembali pada buku yang berada di tangannya. Kembali menyusuri deret demi deret kalimat.

**"nanana…nana…nanaana~…"**

Lagi. Suara senandung itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara itu berasal dari sudut belakang perpustakaan. Sakura lalu meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan kearah asal suara. Berjalan diantara rak-rak tinggi yang berisi buku-buku pengetahuan dan juga berkas-berkas lama sekolah. Langakah pelan Sakura terhenti kala gendang telinganya tak menangkap lagi senandung lirih itu. Netra hijaunya menelisik lewat celah-celah susunan buku yang sedikit renggang. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Tentu saja tak ada siapa-siapa. Mana mungkin siswa membaca di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi, gelap, dan berdebu. Kecuali jika orang itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh tentunya. Langkah Sakura kemudian akan berbalik menuju bangkunya jika saja senandung itu tak terdengar lagi. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya, Sakura lalu melangkah kembali sembari bola matanya menelisik keadaan sekitar.

**"aku disini….dengan kebenciaan dalam diriku~…."**

Senandung itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kali ini senandung itu tidak berupa gumaman melainkan rangkaian kata namun masih dengan nada yang lirih dan miris.

**"mencari suatu kepastian yang tak pasti…menunggu kau datang padaku dan menggenggam tanganku…lalalala…"**

Suara senandung itu semakin terdengar. Sakura berhenti melangkah kala netra hijaunya menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang seolah melintas di belakangnya. Menengokkan kepala merah mudanya kebelakang namun tak menangkap seorang pun disana.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" gumam Sakura dan mulai melangkah lagi mencari sosok yang bersenandung dengan pilu. Bulu kuduknya entah kenapa mendadak meremang. Suhu disekitarnya berubah drastis menjadi pengap dan dingin.

**"hiksss…kemana janjimu pergi…kemana cintamu bersambut…hikss hikss"**

Disana, di antara rak ke-3 dan ke-4 dari belakang, terlihat seseorang dengan gaun putih panjang menutupi kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan putih pucatnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya pun menjuntai panjang sebatas punggung. Suara isakan pilu serta untaian kata yang keluar darinya menambah kesan ada apa gerangan dengannya.

**"hiksss, tak pernah bicara…tak pernah mencinta. Hiksss…aku…hiksss"**

Suara isak tangisnya semakin menjadi. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura perlahan mendekat. Jarak dirinya dengan sosok itu tak lebih dari satu meter. Tangan kanan Sakura lalu terjulur mencoba menyentuh tubuh bergetar sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi tangan Sakura menyentuhnya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, sosok itu menoleh kearah Sakura dengan wajah pucat serta seringai yang mengerikan. Sakura tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya terdorong hingga membentur rak buku.

"Akhhhh…" ringis Sakura kesakitan dan memegang bahu kanannya yang terantuk rak kayu.

"heii…apa yang k-" bola matanya membulat tak percaya kala tak mendapati sosok yang barusan ia temui. Menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, Sakura menengok kekanan dan kiri mencari sosok bergaun putih. Namun tak ada, hanya angin yang berhembus melalui celah ventilasi jendela.

'SETTT'

Tubuh Sakura berbalik lagi kala merasakan ada seseorang yang lewat di belakangnya. Namun, selembar kertas dengan warna putih yang sudah menjadi coklat terjatuh menyentuh lantai penasaran, Sakura lalu membungkuk dan meraih kertas itu. Kosong. Tak ada tulisan apa pun di wajah kertas yang Sakura lihat. Ingin menelisik lebih lanjut, Sakura membalikkan kertas itu. Sehingga wajah kertas yang semula diatas menjadi di bawah.

'DEGG'

Tubuhnya menegang membaca 2 kata yang tersusun menjadi sebuah nama. Nama yang tak asing lagi baginya belakangan ini. Sebuah nama yang entah kenapa belakangan ini ia pikirkan. Sebuah nama yang tanpa sengaja atau mungkin disengaja yang muncul di buku diary bersampul merah pudar yang ia temukan disini –perpustakaan. Ya, nama itu adalah…

.

.

.

**"Kurime Megumi..."**

.

.

.

**...Secret Ghost...**

**ToBeContinued….**

Yoshh, apa kabar minna? Selalu baik kan…hehehe kali ini saya balik lagi dengan membawa chapter 4 dari 'Secret Ghost'. Gomen yang udah nunggu lama, dan gomen juga kalo lagi-lagi cerita saya kurang memuaskan….

Saatnya balas review~….

**00** : hmmm…penasaran? Ikuti aja terus cerita saya, pasti kamu bakal tau deh…heheh (Author modus..:P) dan bukan Terumi Megumi, tapi Kurime Megumi. Tapi gpp kok, itu gak dipermasalahkan,… saya sudah sangat senang dengan kamu mereview fanfic gaje saya…hehehe semoga suka dengan chapter 4 ini ne… arigatou,

**Mantika mocha** : ya arigatou mantika-san (bolehkan panggil kaya gitu?hehe) dan ini chapter selanjutnya, semoga suka…:D

**Uchiha Ouka** : iyaaaa Ouka-san, ini juga udah di lanjut kok,.. dan Orochi? Hmmm, terimakasih sudah mau menebak…#plakkk hehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ne…

**Eysha Cherryblossom** : iya Eysha-san,…Kurime Megumi itu OC. Entah kenapa saya langsung kepikiran nama itu…:D datang tak diundang itu nama…kekeke dan soal yang diincar semacam Lee dan Shion itu masih rahasia, #AuthorSokMisteriusXD# arigatou sudah me-Review lagi,,,:D

Huahhhh, arigatou gozaimasu buat minna-san yang sudah mengapresiasi cerita saya… akhir kata, KEEP REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE….!

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

'BRAKK'

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan keras. Hal itu sontak membuat pandangan semua teman-temannya yang ada di kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Terutama Ino dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua.

"heii, ada apa Forehead…?" Tanya Ino memegang bahu Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura di bangku kosong di sampingnya.

"i-iya, ad-ada apa Sa-Sakura-chan…?" Hinata ikut menimpali.

Mengambil nafas dalam, Sakura lalu memandang intens ke dua sahabatnya.

"kita harus segera menyelidikinya…" ucap Sakura yang mkemudian mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Ino dan Hinata.

"apa?/a-apa?" respon Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"pembunuhan itu dan juga tentang buku diary itu…"

"tentu, bukankah kita sudah merencanakan hal itu?"

"ini...lihat.." Sakura menyodorkan selembar kertas yang ia temukan di perpustakaan kepada Ino dan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu terkejut bukan main melihat tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Ino dan Hinata saling menatap sebelum beralih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'bagaimana bisa?'.

"aku menemukannya di perpustakaan. Dan aku melihatnya…"

"me-melihat ap-apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan logat gagapnya.

"aku melihat sesosok perempuan bergaun putih panjang di sudut perpustakaan. Perempuan itu sedang menangis…dan saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, tubuhku terdorong membentur rak buku…" Ino dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan serius perkataan Sakura.

"saat aku mendongak, perempuan itu menghilang dan aku menemukan kertas itu setelah dia menghilang…" lanjut Sakura lagi. Ino bergidig mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"jangan-jangan dia hantu Forehead…dia menghilang tiba-tiba dan dia juga bukan siswi atau guru di sini kan…"

"i-iya Sakura-chan…"

"ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Dan juga aku rasa sosok itulah yang menjadi peneror di sekolah kita akhir-akhir ini…" kata Sakura dengan tetap mempertahankan keseriusannya.

"da-dari mana Sa-sakura-chan tahu…?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap Sakura malu-malu.

"hahh, entahlah…tapi perasaanku mengatakan seperti itu…" ucap Sakura dengan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"ahh, kita bicarakan nanti kepada Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto saja Forehead…"

"ya…nanti kita bicarakan bersama mereka saja…"

Menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai sosok wanita yang Sakura temui, ketiga gadis remaja itu lalu melanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan layaknya remaja gadis pada umumnya yaitu bergosip tapi hanya Sakura dan Ino lah yang heboh sedangkan Hinata malah duduk manis dan hanya mendengarkan dan menanggapi dengan anggukan atau gelengan jika Sakura atau Ino bertanya padanya. Walaupun Hinata pendiam sedangkan kedua sahabatnya –Ino dan Sakura- berisik, Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan senang berteman dengan mereka berdua. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kekasih dari Hinata pun sama berisiknya. Jadi gadis Indigo itu sudah terbiasa akan kehebohan dan keberisikan kekasih serta sahabat-sahabatnya pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang dingin serta Shikamaru si maniak tidur.

Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi guru yang akan mengajar di kelas Sakura belum kunjung datang. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian siswa di kelas Sakura –kelas 2-3 untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka yang belum selesai atau yang belum mengerjakan. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berada di kelas yang sama yaitu 2-3 sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto dan Shikamaru ada di kelas 2-2. Dan mereka ber-6 akan selalu bertemu dan berkumpul saat Istirahat sekolah. Namun hal itu tak mampu mengurangi kebersamaan dan keakraban mereka. Tak lama kemudian, guru mereka yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai datang dengan menenteng beberapa buku di tangannya. Tatapan mata dari guru cantik itu selalu tajam dan menyalang galak. Itulah mengapa para siswa selalu menyebutnya dengan julukan The Killer Teacher. Seperti saat ini, kelas yang semula ribut menjadi hening seketika kala guru itu datang.

"ohayou…."

"ohayou sensei…" jawab semua siswa serempak.

"kumpulkan tugas fisika kemarin dan buka buku paket halaman 127." Seru Kurenai dengan lantang. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kini buku tugas sudah terkumpul dan tersusun rapi di atas mejanya.

"baiklah…kali ini kita akan mengetahui lebih dalam lagi mengenai apa itu Hukum Archimedes. Hukum Archimedes adalah….bla-bla-bla"

Begitulah suasana pembelajaran di kelas 2-3. Mereka akan dijejali dengan berbagai rumus fisika yang memuakkan dan juga membingungkan. Tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi siswa yang tidak menyukai Fisika. Contohnya adalah Ino. Gadis pirang itu terus menggerutu tak jelas sejak guru yang paling ia tidak sukai menampakkan diri. Sakura yang memang duduk di sebelah Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya mendengar berbagai gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'PUKK'

Tepukan pada pundak Sakura membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Senyum manis terukir kala mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terlonjak. Kekasihnya –Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri cool dengan tangan yang dimasukkan saku celananya. Di belakang Sasuke juga ada Shikamaru yang memnguap tak jelas dan juga Naruto yang menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"ah, Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke dan menghentikan obrolan antara dirinya dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam singkat dan langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya. Tangan putih Sasuke terulur menggapai sebuah irisan tomat yang menjadi kesukaannya yang ada pada bekal yang Sakura buat. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru pun duduk di samping kekasih mereka.

Saat ini mereka ber-6 tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Taman tempat biasa mereka berkumpul selain atap sekolah tentunya. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang besar mereka melepaskan penat dari jejalan materi yang guru mereka berikan. Gurauan serta tawa mereka lantunkan dengan bahagia. Menikmati setiap kebersamaan diantara indahnya persahabatan mereka. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang akan mereka hadapi dan tersenyum tulus untuk merangkai kenangan indah antar sahabat sejati.

"ah iya Forehead…cepat ceritakan tentang itu…" ucap Ino kepada Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya bersama Sasuke.

"itu apa Pig?" tanya sakura yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino. Ino yang melihat kelemotan Sakura hanya menepuk dahinya.

"aishh, tentang tadi pagi yang kau ceritakan padaku dan Hinata…"

"ahh, iya aku ingat…" ucap Sakura sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"apa yang ingin kau ceritakan sih Sakura-chan?" iris shapire Naruto memandang Sakura penasaran.

"hmmm….sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menjadi pembunuh siswa di sini Naruto…" ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menambah tatapan penasaran padanya.

"bukankah yang menjadi pembunuh itu hantu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah rasa penasarannya.

"ya, memang. Dan nama hantu itu adalah Kurime Megumi."

"dari mana kau tahu?" kali ini suara Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"tunjukan kertas itu Forehead…" suruh Ino kepada Sakura. Merogoh Saku roknya, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia temukan kemarin di perpustakaan. Membuka lipatan kertas itu, Sakura lalu memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertera di kertas usang itu kepada Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Kerutan tercetak di dahi ketiga pemuda itu. Shikamaru lalu mengambil kertas itu dan menyentuh tulisan yang tertera dengan menyelidik.

"tulisan ini sama persis dengan tulisan yang ada di buku diary itu…" Shikamaru lalu mengendus kertas –tulisan pada lembaran kertas usang yang ia pegang.

"baunya pun sama…anyir…" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"kau menemukannya di perpustakaan?" suara datar Sasuke menyeruak bertanya.

"ya, aku menemukannya kemarin…" jawab Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam.

"kenapa selalu di perpustakaan? Maksudku, buku diary dan kertas itu…"

"….." tak ada respon dari yang lainnya. Mereka semua memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan seolah untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendecih sebal.

"Tch, aku rasa kita harus memulai penyelidiknnya pada perpustakaan mengingat buku dan kertas itu Sakura temukan di perpustakaan."

"…." Semua masih diam dan masih meminta Sasuke untuk berbicara lagi. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan bersedekap tak peduli lagi.

"ha'I ha'I Sasuke-kun tak usah sebal begitu….menurutku itu benar. Aku juga melihat sosoknya di sudut perpustakaan tengah menangis…"

"jadi kau melihat hantu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergidig merinding.

"ya, sepertinya dia ingin aku untuk membantunya…" ucap Sakura sembari mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan antara dirinya dengan sosok hantu misterius itu"

"ma-maksud Sakura-chan app-apa?" tanya Hinata baru bersuara.

"yah…sepertinya dia ingin menunjukan sesuatu…"

"apa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"entahlah…aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura mengendikkan bahu.

"hoammmm…kalau begitu kita keperpustakaan sepulang sekolah…" perintah Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Yang lain hanya mengiyakan ajakan pemuda nanas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki dari Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata menggema kala kaki jenjang mereka menapakki lantai koridor sekolah mereka. Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Para siswa TSHS sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk pulang terkecuali ke-6 remaja tadi yang masih berada di sekolah. Perpustakaan adalah tujuan mereka. Bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas atau mencari buku pelajaran, melainkan untuk mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan misteri pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan mereka.

'KRIETTT'

Pintu bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut nanas. Shikamaru melongokkan kepalanya menelisik keadaan perpustakaan. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Penjaga perpustakaan yang biasanya jam 3 masih ada, sekarang tak terlihat di tempat duduknya. Hanya setumpuk buku yang menggunung yang pastinya milik para siswa yang baru saja dikembalikan.

"ayo masuk…" perintah Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya dengan isyarat kepala. Ke-6 remaja itu lalu memasuki perpustakaan yang sepi.

"di mana kau menemukan kertas itu Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta. Tak menjawab, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sudut perpustakaan di ikuti oleh teman-teman dan kekasihnya di belakangnya. Sakura berhenti melangkah saat dirinya berada tepat diantara rak ke-3 dan ke-4 paling belakang perpustakaan. Mata emeraldnya lalu memandang Shikamaru.

"disini, disini aku menemukan kertas itu dan aku melihat perempuan itu ada di sudut sana…" ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah sudut rak.

"sebaiknya kita mulai mencari petunjuk mengenai sosok itu dari sini…" mengerti akan ucapan pemuda ber IQ 200 itu, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata lalu mulai mencari petunjuk yang Shikamaru maksudkan. Rak demi rak buku mereka periksa. Tak ada petunjuk apapun. Hanya ada buku-buku pelajaran usang dari beberapa tahun silam.

"hei, aku menemukan sesuatu…" seruan Shikamaru menarik Sasuke, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata menghampirinya. Sedangkah Sakura tak mendengar seruan Shikamaru dan masih asyik meneliti rak buku paling belakang.

"ada apa Shika?" tanya Ino kepada kekasihnya.

"lemari apa itu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sebuah lemari kayu tanggung dengan cat coklat yang sudah memudar.

"entahlah, aku juga penasaran…"

"kau ingin membukanya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"tapi lemari ini digembok…" ucap Naruto memegang sebuah gembok dari besi yang mengunci lemari.

"aku pinjam jepit rambutmu Ino…" Ino lalu melepaskan jepit rambutnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Dengan gesit tangan Shikamaru memasukkan ujung jepit rambut yang runcing kedalam lubang gembok dan memutar-mutarnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, gembok terbuka.

'KRIETTT'

Suara berderit terdengar kala Shikamaru membuka pintu lemari kayu yang ada di depannya. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum tangan kekarnya terulur mengambil setumpuk buku usang lalu meletakannya diatas lemari kayu. Sasuke pun turut mengambil salah satu buku bersampul biru usang dan sedikit meniup debu yang terkumpul sebelum dia membuka lembaran buku yang ia pegang.

"ini buku daftar siswa TSHS 5 tahun lalu…" ucap Sasuke seraya membolak-balik lembar buku bersampul biru itu. Merasa tertarik, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata ikut mengambil buku yang tadi Shikamaru keluarkan.

Sementara Sakura masih berada di rak buku paling belakang. Gadis merah muda itu masih terus menyusuri satu persatu buku yang mungkin merupakan petunjuk. Gerakan Sakura terhenti kala kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan sebuah kertas mirip Koran yang tergeletak di rak yang ia telusuri.

"Koran?" ucap Sakura heran karena ada Koran usang di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Mengusap debu yang menutupi Koran itu, Sakura lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

"tahun 20xx? Berarti 5 tahun lalu…" Sakura membolak-balikan lembar Koran yang ia temukan. Emeraldnya berhenti bergulir kala menangkap sederet kalimat yang berhubungan dengan nama sekolanya.

"Pembunuhan di TSHS. Siswi yang menjadi korban tidak ditemukan jasadnya…" ucap Sakura membaca sederet kalimat dalam koran usang itu. Emerald indahnya membelalak tak percaya kala menangkap sebuah nama yang menjadi misteri baginya berada pada sekumpulan kalimat yang membuatnya semakin tak percaya.

**Kurime Megumi siswi kelas 2 TSHS tewas karena dibunuh. Mayat siswi perempuan TSHS ini belum juga ditemukan. Banyak yang mengira Siswi ini diculik lalu dibuang kelaut atau hutan sehingga jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Tak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai peristiwa itu. Yang jelas, salah satu siswa TSHS mengaku melihat Kurime Megumi di lorong asrama sekitar pukul 7 malam…**

Segera saja Sakura melipat koran usang itu dan dengan tergesa menuju dimana teman-temannya berada. Perasaannya gelisah setelah membaca berita yang tertera dikoran yang ia temukan.

"teman-teman…." Panggil Sakura yang melihat teman-temannya yang sedang membaca buku bersampul biru. Mereka lalu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang Sakura heran.

"ada apa Saku…?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa khawatir melihat kekasih merah mudanya berjalan tergesa kearah mereka. Sakura berhenti dihadapan teman-temannya dan memandang mereka satu persatu.

"aku menemukan ini…" Sakura lalu menyodorkan koran yang ia temukan kearah Shikamaru.

"Koran?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat sembari menyambut koran yang terulur kearahnya. Naruto dan Ino lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka kearah Shikamaru ikut membaca apa yang tertera di dalam Koran yang Sakura temukan.

"heeeeeee….aku tak percaya kalau hantu itu murid TSHS juga…." Ucap Naruto heboh. Shikamaru lalu segera menutup koran itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Dia lalu membongkar lemari kayu, dan mencari sesuatu pada setumpuk buku disana.

"men-mencari ap-apa Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata yang memperhatikan Shikamaru mencari sesuatu.

"iya, kau mencari apa?" tanya Sakura ikut mendekat kearah Shikamaru yng masih sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai buku dan membukanya satu-persatu.

"daftar siswa tahun 20xx kelas 2…ini dia…!" seru Shikamaru senang karena berhasil menemukan buku yang ia cari. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata lalu mendekat mengerubuni Shikamaru yang tengah kembali sibuk membolak-balik lembar demi lembar kertas pada buku bersampul kuning usang. Mata hitamnya ikut menyusuri tulisan yang tertera. Gerakan membolak-balik Shikamaru terhenti pada lembar ke-30. Bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan nama yang ia cari.

"Kurime Megumi…" ucap Shikamaru seraya memandang teman-temannya.

"kelas 2-1, tinggal di kota Busan. Nama orangtua Kurime Terumi dan Kurime Hagane…" kali ini Naruto yang membaca kaliamat lain yang tertera di bawah kata Kurime Megumi. Foto 3x4 berwarna hitam putih pun tak luput mereka lihat. Menampilkan foto seorang gadis berusia 17 th dengan rambut hitam lurus dan bermata hitam.

"ternyata benar. Dia mantan siswa TSHS…" ucap Naruto memandang foto 3x4 itu.

"di koran memberitakan kalau dia dibunuh, sedangkan pada diary itu dia menulis bunuh diri. Yang mana yang benar?" tanya Ino.

"itu yang akan kita selidiki…." Suara datar Sasuke menyambut pertanyaan dari Ino. Semua memandang Sasuke penuh keyakinan dan mengangguk mantap sebagai persetujuan.

'WUSHHHH'

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang entah dari mana. Lembaran buku di sana terbuka dengan kasar. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyergap disekitar mereka.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Ino merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya. Emerald Sakura sedikit menyipit kala melihat sekelebat bayangan di ujung rak. Bayangan itu terus bergerak cepat seolah mengitari ia dan teman-temannya. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya Sakura yang melihat sosok bayangan itu.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini…" ucap Sakura berbalik dan melangkah mendahului teman-temannya. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh Sakura segera menyusul kekasihnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"ada apa Saku?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

'BRAKKK'

Suara setumpuk buku yang terjatuh membuat ke-6 remaja itu sedikit kaget. Hinata yang berada paling belakang lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya. Sakura memandang Sasuke panik dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan yang entah kenapa menjadi semakin suram.

"sebenarnya ada apa Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura memandang Sasuke gelisah lalu beralih menatap teman-temannya yang berjalan setengah berlari di belakang mereka.

"aku melihatnya…"

"melihat siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"perempuan itu…aku melihatnya. Dia ada disana…mengawasi kita.." ucap Sakura dengan nada panik yang kentara sekali. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"cepat. Dia ada di belakang kita…"

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, mereka masih terus berlari untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sakura masih menunjukkan raut takut dan gelisah di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke yang melihat gadisnya ketakutan seperti itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Mereka ber-6 lalu menuju parkiran. Sasuke dan Sakura menaikki mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke, Ino dan Shikamaru menggunakan mobil Ferari, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata menaikki motor sport merah milik Naruto. Mereka meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan kecepatan lumayan. Meninggalkan sosok perumpuan yang menatap mereka dari balik kaca lantai pertama gedung TSHS dengan raut wajah datar namun bibirnya yang pucat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius.

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

**ToBeContinued...**

Holla minna~….. yosh, lagi-lagi author update di hari kamis nih…ada apakah gerangan? Jrengggg~ Hihihihi #abaikan XD. Sepertinya author bakal update setiap hari kamis deh, entah kenapa malah ketemunya hari itu terus, padahal hari lain kan ada ya,… yahhh beginilah kegajean author…wkwkwk ya udah deh, author mau balas review dari minna-san yang baik hati…:D

**00 :**hahaha iya gpp kok… ini juga udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^

**Sherlock holmes** : iya ganbatte ! ini juga semangatnya udah full, hehe…arigatou^^

**Aika moriuchi**: weee, author bangga deh bisa buat kamu merinding disko…wkwkwk btw, ini juga udah dilanjut kok, arigatou…

**Twinkle Little Chen** : hoooooo, beneran serem? Syukur deh kalo horornya kerasa…:D ini juga udah dilanjut kok., semoga suka^^

**Eysha Cherryblossom** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jugaaa #AuthorLebayXD. Beneran penasaran? Ikutin aja terus…wkwkwk #plakkk. Ini juga udah ketemu kok, tapi Kurime Megumi masih malu-malu kucing…:D arigatou sudah mereview..:) semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya…

**Kimura Megumi** : hmmm, arigatou. Dan Author baru sadar, ternyata pen name kamu hampir mirip sama karakter hantu di cerita author yah, Cuma kalo kau Kimura lah punya author Kurime… jangan2 takdir? Hehehe ini juga udah dilanjut kok, semoga suka ne^^

**Chiriyuki Hikaru** : wahhh, arigatou atas kritik dan sarannya Hikaru-san…J mungkin imajinasi author lagi ditahap yang tinggi…wkwkwk btw, ini juga udah diupdate kok… semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan ne^^

**mantika mocha** : huhuhuu, gak sengaja update malem jum'at Mantika-san… .wkwkwk semoga suka dengan chapter ini ne…J

**CelestyaRegalyana**: hontou ? hehehe, jadi malu…#garuk2kepala arigatou sudah mereview, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya…

Huahhhh, arigatou gozaimasu buat minna-san yang udah me-review, fav dan follow fanfic gaje saya… akhir kata LIKE and REVIEW PLEASE….!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

'BRUKK'

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya berbaring di ranjang Queen sizenya dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya. Tubuhnya hari ini benar-benar merasa lelah. Padahal ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Hanya tadi sore saja ia berlari dari perpustakaan menuju tempat parkir di sekolahnya. Selebihnya dia masih santai-santai saja. Ah, mengingat tentang perpustakaan, Sakura sedikit berpikir kenapa sosok itu muncul dengan aura yang berbeda pada saat ia bertemu sebelumnya. Yah…walaupun bagaimanapun juga hantu itu seram, tapi entah mengapa sosok perempuan yang Sakura jumpai tadi sore sangat berbeda dengan saat ia melihatnya di sudut perpustakaan. Sosok hantu perempuan tadi sore lebih terkesan menyeramkan, sangat dingin, tidak bersahabat, dan juga seolah penuh kebencian. Sedangkan sosok hantu perempuan yang sebelumnya lebih bersahabat. Auranya pun tak semenyeramkan tadi sore. Sosok yang ia temui di sudut perpustakaan terkesan sangat menyedihkan dan amat sangat rapuh.

Kelopak mata Sakura semakin memberat. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuhnya, Sakura dengan perlahan tertidur menuju alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 th berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang. Suara gesekan kakinya dengan lantai terdengar jelas menggema. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berayun kekanan dan kiri. Bola mata sewarna batu emeraldnya memandang intens setiap sudut ruangan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan ringan. Uap nafasnya terlihat mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya dikarenakan suhu yang dingin. Lorong atau koridor yang sepi dan gelap tak membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya kesebuah ruangan luas dengan banyak rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Langkahnya terhenti di tengah perpustakaan. Sakura memutarkan tubuhnya 360° dengan iris emeraldnya yang ikut berputar menelisik perpustakaan. Ruangan perpustakaan seolah ikut berputar seperti dirinya. Tak ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi perpustakaan. Hanya kelip cahaya kilat yang silih berganti membias keremangan perpustakaan yang sunyi dan gelap.

**_"Aku tak mampu menggapaimu…tak pernah bisa~…"_**

Sebuah senandung tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura. senandung lirih namun terdengar menggema di ruang perpustakaan. sebuah senandung yang seolah-olah berputar karena terdengar menggema di setiap sudut perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa seperti berputar-putar.

**_"Kau jerat aku dengan semua tipu dayamu…kau lepas aku dengan semua kebohonganmu…"_**

Lagi. Senandung itu semakin keras terdengar oleh gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi masih setia berada di tengah perpustakaan dengan kepala merah mudanya yang selalu bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu. Sampai saat emerald indahnya menangkap sesosok perempuan bergaun putih yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dengan masih serasa berputar, Sakura memfokuskan emeraldnya kearah sosok perempuan itu yang menatapnya. Mata sosok itu tak terlihat dikarenakan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut hitam kusamnya. Bibir pucat sosok itu terus bergerak menyuarakan seuntaian kalimat putus asa.

**_"Aku disini terjebak dengan jiwaku yang lain. Sisi kelam diriku selalu menguatkanku…"_**

'SETTT'

Dengan sekejap mata, kini sosok itu telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. mungkin jarak antara Sakura dengan sosok perempuan itu hanya sekitar setengah meter. Saling tatap. Itulah yang terjadi diantara kedua perempuan berbeda alam itu. Seolah tak punya rasa takut, Sakura semakin memandang intens sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya mencoba melihat kedalam mata tanpa pupil yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Sakura hanya terpaku pada sosok itu. Tak bersuara atau mungkin tak bisa bersuara karena terlalu terkejut akan keadaannya saat ini. Sakura masih bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Setahunya, ia sedang tidur di kamarnya karena kelelahan. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia berada di gedung sekolahnya tepatnya perpustakaan sekolahnya saat tengah malam begini?. 'apa ini mimpi?' begitulah pikir Sakura.

**_"Kau yang menemukannya, kau lah yang bertanggung jawab…"_**

Sosok itu bersuara dengan lirih dan dingin. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sosok itu. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan setiap kata lirih dari sosok perempuan atau lebih tepatnya hantu perempuan yang ia dan teman-temannya selidiki.

**_"Temukan aku atau akan ada banyak jiwa terbelenggu bersamaku.."_**

Sekarang Sakura mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dari sosok itu. Ia tidak bodoh tentu saja. Prestasinya menempati posisi 5 besar di TSHS. Tentu saja dengan otak yang encer ia dapat dengan mudah memahami pembicaraan hantu didepannya. Namun ia memilih bungkam. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa sedikit rasa takut dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga sosok di hadapannya merupakan sosok astral yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bahwa sosok itu yang membunuh teman seangkatannya dengan keji.

"Kurime Megumi…" entah kenapa mulut Sakura malah menyuarakan nama misterius yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kala mendengar gumaman dari Sakura.

**_"Dua sisi diriku akan saling berbenturan. Lemah itulah diriku, gelap itulah kekuatanku…"_**

Tangan pucat sosok itu terulur. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura. Dingin. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika ujung jari pucat sosok itu menyentuh dahinya. Tubuh Sakura menegang. Tubuhnya semakin kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Nafasnya serasa sesak dan berat kala emerald indahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata dari sosok perempuan di depannya. Mata yang berwarna hitam itu menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terpendam. Sedih, kecewa, putus asa, bahkan rindu ada pada bola mata itu.

**_"Diriku yang lemah akan menuntunmu. Tapi…larilah jika diriku yang gelap yang kau temukan…"_**

'SETTT'

'DEGG'

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang saat sosok hantu perempuan yang ada di hadapannya menghilang dan kembali muncul di belakangnya. Secepat mata Sakura berkedip, sosok itu dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul lagi di tempat yang berbeda. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, sosok itu seolah mempermainkan bola mata emerald Sakura yang terus mengikutinya. Perpustakaan itu bagi Sakura serasa berputar dengan semakin cepat mengikuti atensi menghilang dan muncul kembali sosok itu yang semakin cepat pula. Kepala Sakura serasa pening karena perputaran yang ia rasakan.

'BRUGHH'

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba terlempar membentur tembok perpustakaan. Sakura merintih kesakitan memegang bahunya yang menghantam keras tembok.

"Ughhh~…." Suara lenguhan sakit semakin menjadi. Sosok hantu perempuan pelaku pelemparan tubuh Sakura berdiri di tempat tadi Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak menatap sosok itu tepat pada bola mata tanpa pupil yang nyalang. Berbeda. Begitulah pikir Sakura. Tak ada lagi bola mata hitamnya, tak ada lagi kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kerinduan yang terpancar. Sekarang yang ada adalah pancaran kemarahan, dendam, dan kebencian.

'gelap. Inikah dirinya yang lain yang ia maksud?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan menyangga tubuhnya pada tembok perpustakaan. iris emeraldnya melebar menatap sebuah kursi kayu yang tak jauh darinya yang bergerak bergetar. Sakura lalu memandang sosok perempuan yang tengah menganggkat tangannya menunjuk bangku kayu itu. Emerald Sakura semakin melebar kala melihat bangku kayu yang tadi bergetar kini terangkat dan dengan cepat melayang kearahnya.

'BRAKK'

Hancur. Kursi kayu itu hancur berkeping-keping membentur tembok. Sakura menghela nafas lega karena dapat menghindar dari hantaman kursi kayu itu. Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menghindar dari sosok itu, Sakura meraih knop pintu perpustakaan dan membukanya dengan tergesa. Kaki jenjangnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi perpustakaan dan juga menjauhi sosok hantu perempuan yang mengerikan.

'DRAP DRAPP DRAPP'

Suara langkah kaki Sakura menuruni tangga. Dengan nafas terengah, Sakura masih berusaha berlari berusaha keluar dari gedung Sekolahnya. Sakura berhenti di pertigaan koridor sekolahnya. Sakura berhenti dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lututnya. Meraup oksigen disekitarnya dengan rakus. Benar-benar lelah dan menyesakkan. Bola mata Sakura melebar kembali kala sosok yang ia takuti kini berada tepat di hadapannya lagi. Sakura yang masih membungkukkan badannya hanya mampu melihat bagian bawah sosok itu yang tertutupi gaun putih panjang.

**_"Inilah sisi gelap dalam diriku…."_**

Tangan putih hantu perempuan yang ada dihadapannya menyentuh leher Sakura. Perlahan, tubuh Sakura terangkat naik. Cekikan sosok itu semakin kencang.

"Aaa…aa.." nafas Sakura semakin sesak. Kedua tangan putih Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cekikan kuat sosok perempuan di depannya. Rontaan kaki Sakura turut andil dengan menendang-nendang udara berharap akan terlepas. Sosok itu hanya menyeringai seram tak menghiraukan gadis dalam cekikannya yang terus meronta. Tak putus asa, tangan kanan Sakura lalu beralih merogoh saku rok kanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat tulis yaitu pulpen tanpa penutup yang entah dari mana ada di saku roknya.

'CRUKK CRUKK'

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menusukkan ujung pulpen yang runcing pada tangan pucat yang tengah mencekiknya. Darah berwarna merah kehitaman mengalir dari luka bekas tancapan pulpen. Wajah putih Sakura tak luput dari noda darah itu.

'BRUKK'

Cekikan dari sosok itu terlepas dan tubuh Sakura terjatuh di lantai dengan cukup keras. Melihat sosok itu yang masih terdiam sambil melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah, Sakura lantas berdiri dan dengan terseok melangkah menaiki tangga untuk menghindar dari hantu yang mengejarnya. Dan disinilah akhirnya Sakura berada. Di atap sekolahnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan langit malam. Sakura berjalan semakin mundur hingga kakinya menyentuh tepi atap.

"Pergi….apa yang kau inginkan hah?!" teriak Sakura kepada sosok hantu berbaju putih yang masih mengikutinya dan sekarang berada beberapa meter didepannya dengan senyum mengerikan yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Kepala merah muda Sakura memandang kebawah. Terlihat jalan aspal yang ia yakini jika ia terjatuh dari atap akan langsung meregang nyawa. Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini semakin bergetar. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menatap ngeri kebawah.

"Kumohon jangan mendekat….KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT…!" suara Sakura semakin keras kala sosok itu semakin mendekatinya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras sedangkan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat berusaha mengurangi ketakutannya.

**_"Mati….itulah yang aku inginkan….."_**

Sosok itu berujar dingin seraya semakin mendekat kearah Sakura. Sosok itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya seperti hendak menerkam Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mampu berteriak menyuruh sosok hantu dihadapannya untuk menjauh. Air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya seakan tercekat kala sebuah dorongan menerpa dirinya dan secara slowmotion tubuh ramping Sakura perlahan terjatuh dari atap.

'Kami-sama….apakah aku akan mati?' hal terakhir yang Sakura lihat sebelum dirinya jatuh dalam kegelapan adalah sebuah seringaian mengerikan dari sosok yang tengah menatapnya dari atap sekolah. Tapi ada satu yang janggal. Ya, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa sosok hantu itu mengalirkan air mata deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahh…Hahh..hahh"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Seragam sekolah yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuhnya kini sedikit basah akan peluhnya sendiri. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap wajah penuh peluhnya dengan sedikit gusar. Gadis yang memiliki surai sewarna bunga sakura itu lalu mengerling jam weker di atas nakas.

"Pukul 7 malam…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Saku-chan…cepat turunnnnnn….! Makan malam sudah siaaapppp…" suara teriakan nyaring dari Kaa-san Sakura terdengar.

"Ha'I Kaa-san…" jawab Sakura tak kalah kerasnya. Sakura lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju gantinya sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Suara air yang mengalir dari shower menandakan Sakura telah memulai acara mandinya.

Rasa segar jelas terasa oleh Sakura kala air dingin yang mengalir membasahi kulit tubuhnya. Tanpa disuruh, ingatan Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat mimpi yang beberapa menit lalu ia alami. Mimpi itu, entah kenapa Sakura merasa mimpi itu seperti nyata. Tentang sosok hantu perempuan yang menangis, tangan pucatnya yang mencekik lehernya, suara serak yang miris, hingga seringai menyeramkan yang terpampang jelas di wajah mengerikan sosok itu. 'Tidakk tidak' Sakura menggeleng keras mencoba untuk tidak mengingat tentang sosok itu. Wajah pucat itu, rintihan sedih itu, air mata itu….

"Arrrgghhhhh…." Sakura menggeram kesal. Tangan putihnya lalu menyambar handuk kering dan melilitkan di tubuh mungilnya. Segera saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang telah ia siapkan. Tak mau lebih lama lagi berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang sosok itu, Sakura lantas segera turun untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Mungkin keramaian bisa menghilangkan 'dia' ne, Sakura….

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

'Tap Tap Tap'

Langkah kaki pelan dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi terdengar jelas. Seperti seorang pencuri, pemuda itu mengendap-endap sembari bola mata hitamnya terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tak ada siapa pun tentu saja. Jarum jam baru menunjukan pukul 05.30 pagi. Tentu saja masih sangat pagi bagi perpustakaan di TSHS untuk ramai. Bahkan mungkin siswa yang baru datang di sekolah itu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Entah apa yan membuat keturununan Nara ini yang sangat pemalas bisa berada di perpustakaan sepagi ini. Mungkin jika ada Naruto disini, teman pirangnya akan sangat heboh dan mengatakan kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang alien.

"Ck, bodoh…." Dengus Shikamaru mengingat tingkah idiot Naruto. Entah bagaimana cara Shikamaru ini masuk padahal pintu perpustakaan masih terkunci dengan rapat. Hey, bukankah si jenius ini berbakat menjadi pencuri eh?.

Kepala nanas Shikamaru terlihat diantara celah buku yang berada dirak perpustakaan. Wajahnya yang biasanya menunjukan rasa kantuk pun tak terlihat. Hanya ada raut wajah yang penuh penasaran. Terbukti dengan tatapan mata hitamnya yang tak berkabut dan menatap serius keadaan. Langkah kakinya lalu terhenti di depan sebuah lemari kayu tanggung yang sempat kemarin ia buka bersama dengan teman-temannya. Masih dengan gerakan yang pelan, Shikamaru mulai membuka pintu lemari. Suara berderit nyaring terdengar. Tangan kekarnya lalu terulur kedalam lemari meraih sebuah buku –berkas bersampul kuning kotor.

'SREKK'

Jemari tangannya membuka lembar yang ia inginkan. Lembar yang sama seperti kemarin sore ia dan teman-temannya lihat. Lembar yang terdapat sebuah foto hitam putih berukuran 3x4 yang menampakkan seorang gadis berseragam berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum tipis. Kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino ini masih saja terfokuskan pada deret demi deret kalimat yang berada di bawah foto.

"Kurime Megumi…"gumam Shikamaru seperti berbisik.

"Alamatnya ada di Busan street No.13…"

Bermenit-menit berlalu. Pemuda Nara itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya mencari data-data dari seseorang yang menjadi misteri. Tangan terampilnya telaten membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku yang ia temukan. Otak jeniusnya ikut andil dalam mengingat setiap data keterangan yang sekiranya penting untuknya. tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi setiap gerak-geriknya selalu diawasi oleh sepasang mata tanpa pupil.

"Huftt…dia pintar…"

Shikamaru menutup buku kusam yang dipegangnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula menyandar pada rak buku, Shikamaru lalu meletakkan buku itu di lemari kayu dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia lalu menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan hati-hati, tubuh tegapnya terlonjak kaget kala indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara baritone yang agak cempreng.

"Sedang apa kau disini Shika…?"

"Na-naruto…kau mengagetkanku saja…hahh" ucap Shikamaru sedikit tergagap menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Heh, kaget? Aku kan bukan hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menakutimu…" balas Naruto memicingkan mata safirenya kearah Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudahlah…aku mau ke toilet dulu. Jaa ne Shikamaru…hati-hati, pagi-pagi begini biasanya masih banyak penghuni malamnya lho…" ucap Naruto yang berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Shikamaru yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia bodoh atau apa…toilet kan ada di samping Lab Biologi. Kenapa si kepala durian itu malah menuju halaman belakang…?"

"Ck, mendokusai na~…"

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Shikamaru kemudian berjalan cuek meninggalkan perpustakaan. Pemuda berkuncir itu menguap malas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Setiap langkah yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik terdengar menggema. Namun kali ini tidak sesepi beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini sudah lumayan banyak siswa yang terlihat di sekolah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuh pintu bertuliskan '2-2'.

"GREKK"

Pintu digeser sedikit kasar oleh Shikamaru. Mata hitamnya sontak membelalak tak percaya melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya kini sudah berada dikelas lebih tepatnya di bangkunya sedang serius menyalin tulisan pada sebuah buku.

"Na-Na-Naruto…" ucap Shikamaru terbata layaknya Hinata.

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kearah Shikamaru.

"Yo Shika… kau sudah berangkat rupanya…"

"Naruto…bukankah kau tadi ke toilet?"

"Toilet? Tidak…sedari tadi aku disini menegerjakan PR dari Ibiki-sensei. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ahh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa…lanjutkan saja menyalin PRnya…"

Menggelengkan kepalanya heran, Naruto lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan rutinnya setiap ada PR.

'Naruto sejak tadi ada disini, lalu yang aku temui di perpustakaan itu siapa…' batin Shikamaru setelah mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Jangan-jangan….."

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

**To Be Continued…..**

Halooooo minnaaaaaa~… author datang lagi bawa chapter 6 dari 'Secret Ghost' nih..hehehe kan bener kan, author updetnya hari kamis, kekeke… (kali ini author tepat waktu…XD). Btw, gomen ne kalo masih ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana… soalnya author lg sibuk sama jadwal les yang bejibun jadi gak fokus ngeditnya…:D (Author sok sibuk…#plakk) -_- ya udah deh, saatnya buat bales ripiu dari para readers…

**Eysha Cherryblossom** : hahaha. Kembaran yang terpisah mungkin…#plakk (gomennasai Kimura Megumi-san…). Hmmm, bingung soal berita di koran? Authornya juga bingung…-_- hehe nggak kok bercanda.. tapi intinya koran itu juga masih jadi misteri jadi kata-katanya rada ambigu gitu…. Dan terimakasih udah mau review lagi, and review again?

: hontou ? jadi mali…#tutupMuka. Ini juga udah updet kok, semoga suka dan kamu berkenan review lagi…hehehe

**Fin Uzumaki Belpois** : terimakasih… author jadi tambah malu nih (#garukPipi). Ummm, pasti bakal ada yang terbunuh lagi kok, tunggu aja ne (psstttt, author suka adegan gore…XD), review again?

**CelestyaRegalyana **: Terimakasih sudah mau menebak…J semoga tebakanmu benar….:D

**Sherlock holmes** : hohoho tenang aja, author kan fans fanatic SasuSaku…pasti nanti chapter kedepannya bakal banyak adegan SasuSaku kok…ditunggu aja ne, Ganbatte !

**Tamura H** : uhhh, etto…*garukpipi* Tamura-san, reviewmu banyak sekali…jadi bingung author balesnya…hehehe tapi terimakasih banyak sudah mau baca dan review semua chapter yang sudah author post, author seneng deh bacanya…hehehe semoga chapter ini juga kamu baca dan review lagi ne…:D

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

'Tik Tik Tik'

Suara seseorang mengetik terdengar. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia 20-an tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Bola mata yang berwarna merah kehitaman miliknya menatap lurus pada layar laptopnya. Sesekali jemari wanita cantik itu terhenti sejenak dan mulai mengetik lagi. Pandangannya hanya beralih pada secarik kertas lalu memfokuskan lagi kearah pekerjaan yang terpampang di depannya. Segelas kopi hangat menemani pekerjaannya di sore hari ini.

Hal ini sudah biasa ia –Mitarashi Anko- lakukan. Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika di TSHS itu sudah sering lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan nilai dari siswa-siswinya. Guru cantik itu sesekali mengurut dahinya lelah dan penat. Tentu saja lelah, ia sudah berada di depan layar laptopnya sejak 3 jam terakhir ini. Walaupun matanya dilindungi oleh sebuah kacamata, tapi tetap saja cahaya dari layar laptopnya membuat matanya sedikit sakit. Dia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang lambat akan laporan ini. Biasanya dia hanya memerlukan waktu 2 jam untuk memasukkan data-data nilai siswa kedalam laptopnya. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Tak lupa juga, bahwa guru cantik ini melupakan fakta bahwa tempat dia mengajar ini adalah tempat yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan siswanya.

'Tik Tok Tik Tok'

Sepi. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya suara jarum jam berdetak yang menjadi backsound diruangannya. Awalnya memang ia tidak sendiri. Ada 3 guru lagi yang sama-sama lembur seperti dirinya. Memang ia sedang sial mungkin, ke-3 rekan gurunya malah pergi menghilang entah kemana. Alhasil hanya dirinya saja yang tersisa. Sendirian di ruang guru mengerjakan laporannya ditemani secangkir kopi hangat yang tinggal seperempat gelas saja. Tangan lentiknya masih dengan lincah menari diatas keyboard. Waktu terus berlalu dalam keheningan.

'Drrttt Drttttt Drrrrrtttttt'

Suara getaran ponsel miliknya mengalihkan perhatian guru cantik itu. Tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon, ia langsung mendekatkan ponselnya kearah telinganya setelah menekan tombol 'answer' tentunya.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"….."

"Halooo…dengan siapa disana?"

"….." tak ada jawaban. Mitarashi Anko mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena tak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang telepon. Memandang layar ponselnya guna melihat siapa yang menelpon, namun tak tertera nama maupun nomor dari sang penelpon.

"Hei, siapapun itu aku tak suka jika kau menggangguku. Apalagi disaat aku sedang lembur !"

'KLIKK'

Anko mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Tak suka acara lemburnya diganggu oleh orang yang tak jelas.

'Drrttt Drttttt Drrrrrtttttt'

Lagi. Ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Dengan sedikit emosi, Anko memencet tombol jawab dengan kasar dan mendengus tak suka.

"Hei…! Siapa kau?! Jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku ya…!"

"….." masih sama. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hei, dasar penge-"

Kata-kata Anko terputus kala telinganya menangkap sebuah suara serak dari seberang telepon. Suara yang mampu membuat siapa saja merinding takut. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Anko mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak lagi. Sekarang terliht jelas raut terkejut dan ketakutan pada wajah cantiknya.

'SREKK SREKK'

Terdengar suara berisik dari balik rak buku yang ada di ruang guru. Anko menajamkan indera pendengarannya guna menangkap suara itu lagi.

'SREKK SREKK'

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Suara seperti benda-benda bergesekan. Meneguk kopinya yang terakhir dan menutup laptopnya, Anko lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan perlahan kearah sumber suara. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kali ini. Dia takut tentu saja. Sendirian di ruang guru atau mungkin ia sudah benar-benar sendirian di sekolah ini. Memberanikan diri, kepala guru cantik itu mengintip dari balik rak buku. Tapi kemudian helaan nafas lega ia hembuskan.

"Hahh, ku pikir apa…ternyata buku yang terbuka terkena angin. Huh, tak ada hantu apapun disini. Ya tidak ada, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" gumam Anko kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Fiiuuuuhhhh~….."

'DEG'

Tubuh Anko seketika menegang. Matanya terbelalak. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Ia merasakan ada hembusan nafas seseorang yang menerpa leher jenjangnya. 'Dingin' hembusan nafas itu terasa sangat dingin. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Anko berusaha membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang.

'DEGG DEGG'

Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat. Raut ketakutan jelas semakin terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa bicara. Bahkan tubuhnya serasa dilem. Sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Kini di hadapannya, tepat di depan wajahnya terlihat sesosok makhluk bergaun putih panjang. Wajah sosok itu memandang lurus kearah Anko. Namun rambut panjang sosok itu menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

'BRAKKK'

Ia –Anko tak merasakan apapun saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang dengan cepat dan membentur pintu ruang guru sehingga terbuka. Tubuhnya serasa remuk kala menghantam dinding koridor di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Ughh…" lenguhan kesakitan keluar dari bibir tipis Anko. Dia yakin kalau tulang punggungnya kini benar-benar patah. Belum sempat mengambil nafas banyak, tubuh sintalnya tiba-tiba terangkat diudara dengan sebuah tangan pucat yang mencekik lehernya.

"Aa.. " rintihan sesak jelas ia suarakan dengan sekuat tenaga. Rontaan pun tak luput ia lakukan.

**_"Kau sendiri dan jiwamu akan pergi…."_**

**_"Kepura-puraan dan keberanianmu akan terkuak dan terbuang sia-sia…"_**

Sosok itu berucap dengan dingin dan menyeramkan. Anko yang mendengarnya semakin memberontak keras. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekikan kuat dari sosok yang menyeramkan. Anko tahu apa maksud perkataan sosok itu. Ia bukan orang bodoh tentu saja. Guru cantik lulusan Universitas terkenal di Amerika ini paham betul bahwa dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan sosok itu. Ia menyesal dan pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini. Kilasan kisah masa lalu tiba-tiba menyeruak di ingatannya. Ingatan yang tak terkendali layaknya rol film yang telah rusak. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dengan deras melewati pipi mulusnya, dagu dan menetes di tangan dingin nan pucat sosok yang mencekiknya.

**_"Masa lalu yang terus terbayang akan membawamu dalam kesengsaraan. Dirimu tak sadar akan sesuatu yang telah menjadi sebuah rahasia…." _**Sosok itu terus berucap. Cekikan pada leher Anko semakin mengencang.

"Hikss, hikss…Akk-aku…akhh" dadanya kini benar-benar terasa sangat sesak. Ia sudah tak mampu meronta lagi. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Kini yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang sendu sosok yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mengambil nyawanya. Senyum miris tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"….ak-akkuh…kh-khh.."

**_"Simpan semua omongan pedihmu, simpan semua segala bentuk penghianatanmu. Kau sampah, tak berguna…jiwamu kotor dalam kegelapan." _** Tanpa ampun sosok itu semakin mencekik leher Anko. Wajah cantiknya kini telah basah okeh air mata yang sedari tadi terus mengalir. Dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan terhadap sosok yang mencekiknya. Walaupun tubuhnya lemas bukan main, namun tubuhnya tetap tak berhenti bergetar. Satu lagi tangan pucat sosok itu terangkat menyentuh perut bagian atas Anko tepat dimana hatinya berada. Kuku-kuku tajam sosok itu menembus perutnya. Kelima jari sosok itu masuk kedalam perutnya lalu keluar lagi dan menggenggam sesuatu sekepalan tangan yang berwarna merah darah. Tak elak darah sedar merembas membasahi baju putih Anko dan menetes diatas keramik putih.

"Akhh, khehh…" rintih Anko kesakitan.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Anko melihat langsung kedalam bola mata tanpa pupil sosok itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya Anko tersenyum sendu kearaah sosok itu. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak berarti apa-apa bagi sosok itu namun sangat berarti baginya.

"Akhh…go-gomennh,. Nne…Ku-…khhh"

"Ku…"

"ri…"

"me…"

"-chan…"

'BRUKK'

Tubuh tak bernyawa Anko terjatuh membentur lantai setelah bersusah payah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya. Darah segar segera saja membanjiri lantai keramik. Sosok itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Masih berdiri tegak dengan menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya. Mata tanpa pupilnya menatap wajah Anko. Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir dari kedua bola mata tanpa pupilnya. Darah itu menetes membasahi wajah Anko. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Tubuh sosok itu telah menghilang namun suara samar-samar sosok itu masih terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong sekolah.

**_"Hatiku yang kini kelam tak akan bercahaya terang seperti kau menemukanku dulu. Dan aku membawa hatimu untukku…"_**

"Hahh…Hahhh, hahh"

"Anko-sensei…"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyambar segelas air putih di atas nakas. Menenggaknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Anko-sensei pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ya, itu hanya mimpi Sakura…tenanglah. Hanya mimpi….mungkin kau bermimpi buruk tentangnya karena kemarin dihukum olehnya…" kata Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu takut tentu saja. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia memimpikan tentang pembunuhan itu. Ia khawatir mimpinya benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Anko-sensei akan terbunuh. Ia pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arrrgghhhh…" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Melihat jam dinding sejenak, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menyambar jaketnya dan tak lupa ia membawa tas selempang miliknya. Untungnya kedua orang tua Sakura sedang dinas keluar kota sehingga dia dapat keluar dari rumah malam-malam tanpa mendapat sebuah omelan.

Sakura menaiki sebuah Taxi. Di dalam Taxi, jemari lentiknya dengan lincah mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk ia kirim kepada seseorang. Setelah pesan terkirim, Taxi yang ditumpangi Sakura segera melesat menuju gedung tempat ia bersekolah. 10 menit perjalanan, Taxi yang ditumpangi Sakura akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Setelah membayar uang Taxi, Sakura lalu berdiri memegang gerbang bercat coklat emas itu.

"Ck, terkunci…"

Gerbang sekolah Sakura terkunci. Tak hilang akal, tubuh ramping Sakura lalu memanjat gerbang yang ada di hadannya. Untunglah dia saat ini memakai celana pendek sehingga tidak terlalu kesusahan untuk memanjatnya.

'HUPP'

Tubuh Sakura mendarat dengan mulus diatas tanah berkabin halaman sekolahnya. mengingat keadaan sekolahnya yang gelap, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senter dari tas selempangnya dan dengan perasaan khawatir dan was-was, kaki jenjangnya mulai membawanya memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang sangat sepi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sini. Hanya ada kelelawar dan hewan malam lainnya yangterbang memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Sekilas, gedung sekolahnya terlihat seperti sebuah bangunan tua.

'DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP'

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema memantul dinding koridor. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat tas selempang miliknya. Bola mata emeraldnya selalu awas dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Anko-sensei…apa kau disini?" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang agak keras. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban. Hanya gema suaranya saja yang menyahuti panggilannya. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Sakura semakin merapatkan jaket putihnya. Semakin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya, Sakura merasa langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat. Hawa mencekam pun tak elak ia rasakan.

'WUSHH'

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya cepat kala merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan di belakangnya. Tapi nihil, tak ada apapun. Mencoba menghiraukan perasaan yang mengganggunya, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menyusuri koridor yang gelap. Sesekali ia berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke dalam ruang kelas untuk memastikan keadaan gurunya.

Tak terasa, dia sekarang sudah berada di lantai 3. Keadaan di lantai 3 malah semakin menyeramkan.

"Kyaaaaaa…."

'BRUKK'

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin. Sakura lalu berdiri sembari mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ughh, dasar kelelawar sialan. Mengagetkanku saja…" maki Sakura kepada kelelawar yang tiba-tiba saja terbang kearahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh kaget. Walaupun Sakura berucap lirih, namun suaranya tetap terdengar keras menggema.

Bermenit-menit sudah Sakura mencari Anko-sensei namun tak juga ia temukan. Hari semakin beranjak malam, suasana di gedung TSHS semakin terasa menyeramkan.

"Sensei…apa kau disin !"

'KRIEETT'

Suara berderit pintu terdengar kala Sakura membuka sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan Lab Biologi. Diarahkannya lampu senter yang ia pegang ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tak ada siapapun kecuali kegelapan. Barang-barang untuk praktek biologi masih tersusun rapi.

'SREKK SREKK'

Jantung Sakura terlonjak kaget medengar sebuah suara dari bawah meja praktek yang berada paling pojok. Dengan langkah berat, Sakura menuju sumber suara.

"Anko-sensei…kau kah itu?" tanya Sakura lirih. Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Hanya ada suara tadi yang tedengar. Sakura semakin mendekat. Ia semakin menggenggam erat lampu senter yang dibawanya. Tepat berada di samping meja, kepala merah muda Sakura menunduk guna melihat ke bawah meja.

"Kyaaa…" teriak Sakura kaget karena ada sesuatu yang melewati kakinya.

"Cittt…cit cit cit…"

"Hahh, ternyata hanya tikus…"

'WUSSHH'

Belum sempat bernafas lega, Sakura dikejutkan lagi dengan sebuah pergerakan yang lewat di belakangnya.

"Siapa disana…?" tanya Sakura seraya mengarahkan lampu senternya untuk memudahkannya melihat.

'SETTT'

Lagi. Kali ini dari samping kirinya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun. Tak ada kelelawar atau bahkan tikus. Meneguk ludahnya takut, Sakura mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

'SETTT'

Lagi. Tapi tak ada siapapun.

**_"Larilah…pergi.."_**

'DEGG'

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Sebuah suara seorang laki-laki terdengar oleh Sakura. bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara itu. Suara yang lirih dan dalam. Suara yang serak namun terkesan sedih dan tersiksa. Emerald Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Disana, di pojok kanan belakang cahaya senter Sakura menemukan siluet seorang laki-laki tengah meringkuk membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya yang ia tekuk. Laki-laki yang menurut Sakura berperawakan kurus itu terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Rambut hitam bergaya bobnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang bersembunyi.

"He-heii…se-sedang apa kau didini…?" tanya Sakura terbata sembari langkahnya semakin mendekat.

**_"Lari…pergi…"_**

"He-heii.." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu.

'GREPP'

Tangannya semakin mendekat dan hampir menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu sebelum sebuah tangan lain yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dingin. Telapak tangan yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, wajahnya menjadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Sekarang ia sangsi apakah laki-laki dihadapannya adalah manusia atau bukan.

**_"Kubilang pergi…kau lari dan pergi…"_** ucap laki-laki itu dengan sedikit menggeram. Cengkeraman di tangan Sakura tak mengendur. Malah semakin erat dan terasa sakit bagi Sakura.

"K-kka-kau…lep-lepasskan…" ucap Sakura seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan lelaki di depannya. Rontaannya semakin kuat kala tiba-tiba mengalir darah segar keluar dari balik lengan panjang laki-laki itu.

"ti-tiddakkk…lep-paskan aku…!"

**_"Pergiiiii~…."_**

Sakura jatuh terduduk kala tarikan tangannya terlepas dari genggaman lelaki itu. Sakura menyeret tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Lelaki misterius itu lalu mendongakkan wajahnya melihat kearah Sakura yang tengah ketakutan. Mata emerald Sakura membelalak ngeri. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat. Dia, Sakura tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang seringkali ia tolak cintanya. Laki-laki dengan semangat yang terus membara mengejarnya. Laki-laki dengan bola mata bulat serta rambut mangkoknya yang mirip dengan salah satu guru olahraganya. Dan laki-laki yang tewas terbunuh seminggu lalu. Dan kini laki-laki itu ada dihadapannya dengan keadaan yang mengerikan ditambah lagi ada seutas rantai yang mengikat lehernya.

"L-L-Lee…!" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Kini di hadapannya terlihat sosok Lee yang telah terbunuh. Wajah bulat Lee sangat pucat. Wajahnya tidak menghadap lurus karena lehernya yang patah kesamping. Bola mata bulatnya yang mengeluarkan darah menatap kosong Sakura. Mulutnya terus menyuarakan kata-kata untuk menyuruh Sakura pergi.

**_"Pergi….lari darinya, dan pergilah…pergi pergi PERGIIII…!"_**

Teriakan terakhir dari sosok Lee membuat Sakura tersentak. Wajah Lee yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan dan bergetar hebat. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, tubuh Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan sosok hantu yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan.

**_"Ya, pergilah…seperti, itu…."_**

'DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP'

Suara langkah kaki cepat Sakura menggema. Gadis merah muda itu berlari dari ruangan Lab Biologi yang ada di lantai 3 menuju lantai 2.

"Hahh…hahhh…hahh" suara deru nafas lelah Sakura terdengar sangat jelas. Setiap ia melangkah. Sakura merasa ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti di pertigaan koridor. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan menyender pada dinding koridor. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

**_"Jangan kemari….lari dari sini dan kembalilah…"_**

Jantung Sakura kembali berdetak tak beraturan. Suara itu, suara yang sama seperti suara Lee yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi namun ini bukan Lee. Suara yang Sakura dengar merupakan suara seorang perempuan. Sakura sempat menahan nafas sejenak kala indera penglihatannya menangkap seosok gadis yang berdiri di tengah koridor. Sosok itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Wajah sosok itu tertutupi surai pirangnya yang lusuh. Dari jarak sekitar 5 meter ini, Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengelir deras dari tangan gadis itu hingga menetes membasahi lantai. Sama seperti keadaan Lee sebelumnya, ada seutas rantai panjang yang menembus dadanya. Rantai yang menjulur dari lorong yang gelap sehingga rantai itu tak terlihat ujungnya.

**_"Pergi sebelum dia datang dan mengambilmu…"_**

Sosok itu berucap seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah pucat serta senyum mengerikan terpampang diwajah sosok itu. Sakura melotot kaget melihat sosok itu. Wajah itu….Sakura tahu siapa dia.

"Sh-Shi-Shion-san…."

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

**To Be Continued….**

Halo minnaaaaaa~ (tebar kisseu XD)…. Jumpa lagi dengan author, hehehe. ini hari apa? rabu? lebih cepet satu hari ne author updetnya, gpp deh soalnya besok kamis author kayaknya gak bisa. dari pada di mundurin updetny, mending author majuin...wkwkwk (author seenaknya sendiri XD). Btw, Adakah yang nunggu author? (readers : enggakkkkkkk) huwaaaa, kejam~…*pundung di pojokan*. Ya udah deh, dari pada para readers muntah liat tingkah alay author, mending sekarang author balas review aja kali yeeee… cekidot :

**Kimura Megumi :** hehhe, iya…J beneran suka sama diksi yang aku pakai? Arigatou… sebenernya itu kata-kata langsung nyeplos(?) aja di pikiran, gak niat buat bikin kata-kata yang rada kek gitu lah…(helehhhhh, lagi-lagi gak niat…-_-). Dan soal Naruto KW, silahkan coba tebak sendiri…:D hohoho, ini juga udah tepat waktu updetnya kok, jadi author gak jahat kan? XD terimakasih sekali lagi karena sudah mau review chap 6, semoga chap 7 ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ne…

**Eysha CherryBlossom : **yupp, betul banget…:D karena author orangnya sok misterius, jadi author kasih aja misteri-misteri yang banyak di situ…hehe semoga gak membosankan ne…J review again?

**meme chua.3 :** salam kenal juga meme-san or chua-san? Bingung…:D ya udah deh pokoknya manggilnya itu…:P. Pertanyaan kamu banyak banget., *garukKepala*. Hmmm… Megumi? Boleh lah, boleh lah..kekeke. tamatnya berapa chapter? Author juga belum tau.. yang jelas 10 chapter keatas lah. Kenapa megumi bisa muncul? Tentu bisa dong, kan author yang munculin..:D. karena apa megumi muncul? Ya karena author yang manggil…hahaha #plakkk, kalo author jawab pasti nanti gak penasaran lagi,.. jadi biar jadi misteri dulu ne. endingnya happy? Iya author penginnya sih happy ending, dan yang pastinya SasuSaku…hehhe Megumi punya dua sifat? Iya deh, 100 buat kamu… kalo soal romancenya yang ditambah, nanti pasti bakal ada romance kok, tenang aja…belum waktunya muncul,hehehe. Kamu tanya umur? Uhh, kasih tau gak ya…hehe, kasih tau deh, umur saya 17 tahun…masih tergolong unyu2 lah..:D emang umur kamu berapa? Sama?. Hiiiiii, kok Chara and pair kesukaannya sama ? takdir kah? Weeeee, #abaikan#. Hmmm, saya usahain updetnya 1 minggu sekali dan tiap hari kamis…:D gpp kok review panjang, author seneng banget dapet review yang panjang kek gini, lanjutkan reviewmu lagi dan semoga suka dengan chapter 7 ini ne… Arigatou~

**Ana Megumi :** halo Ana-san…J cerita saya gak sekeren itu kok, masih banyak kekurangan…hehehe syukur deh kalo bisa buat kamu penasaran plus mrinding disco…:D ini juga udah lanjut kok…semoga suka ne, review again?

Yoshh, terimakasih buat para reviewer 'secret ghost'. Dan jujur kenapa review menurun….T.T (hiksss…*elap ingus* #abaikan). Tapi gpp kok, author masih tetep semangat buat menyelesaikan cerita author… tapi kalau boleh, setelah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian mau?…wkwkwk

Akhir Kata, **Thanks and Review please….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_"pergi sebelum dia datang dan mengambilmu…"_** sosok itu berucap seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah pucat serta senyum mengerikan terpampang diwajah sosok itu. Sakura melotot kaget melihat sosok itu. Wajah itu….Sakura tahu siapa dia. "Sh-Shi-Shion-san…."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

"Sh-Shi-Shion-san…." Ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sosok itu –Shion- mengacugkan sebelah tangannya menunjuk kearah Sakura. bibir pucatnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menyuruh Sakura pergi. Sakura ingin menjerit tentu saja. Tapi ia berusaha menahan segala bentuk ketakutannya. Dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Sakura melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Hingga langkah kecilnya berubah menjadi lengkah lari tatkala pandangan matanya menangkap sosok Lee dari arah lain. Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa bingung. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari sekolahnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia terus saja terjebak di lantai 2 dan 3.

"Hh…hahhhh-hahh…" deru nafas Sakura kembali tak beraturan. Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak di tengah koridor.

'Tap Tap Tap'

DEGG

Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang dan bergetar. Sebuah tangan bertengger dengan manis di pundak kiri Sakura. meneguk ludahnya kasar, dengan gerakan slowmotion Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Langsung saja, tubuh mungil Sakura menerjang sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun….!" Teriak Sakura memeluk erat kekasihnya –Sasuke-.

"Hn, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"hikss, Sasuke-kun. Yokatta ne…kau datang...hikss" tangis Sakura pecah. Ia menangis sesenggukkan dipelukan sang kekasih. Ungtunglah Sakura sebelum berangkay yadi ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sasuke tentang kepergiannya, dan sekarang, Sajura sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke datang. Setidaknya dengan kedatangan Sasuke, ia merasa lebih baik.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya menangis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan Sakura tenang dipelukan hangatnya sembari tangan besarnya mengusap lembut surai merah muda Sakura. sesekali Sasuke daratkan kecupan penuh sayang di pucuk kepala Sakura. melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"gomen, aku baru datang. Ada sedikit urusan tadi dengan Itachi-nii…" jelas Sasuke dengan lembut seraya mengusap dahi Sakura yang berkeringat.

"hiksss…" Sakura kembali terisak dan membenamkan kepala merah mudanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"hikss, kita harus segera pergi dari sini Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ada apa sebenarnya Sakura? apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Sakura benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Sasuke. Dia sangat takut tentu saja. Perasaannya sedari tadi merasa tak enak. Yang bisa sekarang Sakura lakukan hanya menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Saku…katakan padaku ada apa?"

"etto…a-aku…a-a-ak…"

"Kami-sama ! Sakura…ceritakan padaku.." geram Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya tak kunjung menjelaskan keadannya sekarang. Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke benar-benar sangat mencemaskan keadaan kekasih merah mudanya saat ini. Lihatlah wajah putih Sakura yang pucat dan penuh peluh. Kekasih mana yang tega melihat kekasihnya seperti itu heh…

"Sakura…ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku…" ucap Sasuke lagi seraya memegang kedua lengan Sakura erat. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku kemari untuk mencari Anko-sensei. Lalu saat aku naik kelantai 3, Aku melihat hantu Lee dan Shion,itu sangat menyeramkan. Dan mereka terus mengikutiku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas saja. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura.

"Anko-sensei? Hantu? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Kurime Megumi?"

"Hu'um, aku bermimpi melihat Anko-sensei terbunuh disini. Makannya aku kemari untuk memastikannya…"

"Dan mengenai hantu Lee dan Shion, itu memang benar Sasuke-kun. Mereka sedari tadi terus mengikutiku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Dan ya…aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan sosok yang selama ini kita selidiki…" jelas Sakura lagi.

"Tapi sedari tadi aku tak melihat siapapun Sakura…benar-benar tak ada siapapun."

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun…tapi aku benar-benar dikejar hantu…"

Sakura menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding koridor di sampingnya. Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan mata onyxnya. Kekasih merah mudaanya saat ini benar-benar kacau. Dengan baju yang berantakan, rambut merah mudanya yang awut-awutan dan lepek karena peluh. Tapi ada satu yang janggal. Ya…ada sebuah bunga berwarna hitam yang terselip di tas selempang yang Sakura bawa.

"Ini apa Saku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil bunga hitam yang terselip di tas Sakura. Sakura yang melihat bunga itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Mawar hitam… sama seperti bunga yang ada pada mayat Shion dan Lee. Kenapa ada di tasku Sasuke-kun?"

"Jika aku tahu aku tak akan bertanya padamu.." kata Sasuke cuek seraya mengamati bunga mawar hitam yang ia temukan.

******_"Kau menemukannya maka kau berhak mencari tahunya, kemarilah dan kau akan tahu semuanya…"_**

Terdengar sebuah suara bergema dipendengaran Sasuke dan Sakura. Angin kencang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Kau dengar suara itu kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hn…aku mendengarnya" jawab Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura.

**_"Kemarilah…ikuti petunjukku dan temukanlah aku…"_**

Lagi. Suara menggema itu lagi-lagi terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mata Sakura tiba-tiba membelalak terkejut kala melihat sesuatu pada ujung lorong yang gelap dan seperti mengeluarkan kabut atau asap.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, i-it-ituu…" kata Sakura tergagap seraya menunjuk ujung lorong. Mata onyx Sasuke lalu bergulir menatap apa yang Sakura tunjuk. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Disana, di ujung lorong yang gelap dan entah kenapa berkabut, terlihat samar-samar sosok wanita bergaun putih panjang menjuntai yang menutupi seluruh kaki bawahnya. Sekilas, sosok itu terlihat melayang beberapa meter dari tanah. Rambut panjang sosok itu tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

**_"Temukanlah aku…berlarilah kearahku, aku akan menuntunmu dan jiwaku yang yang lain akan terus mengejar dan memburumu…"_**

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan melayang kemudian menghilang dibalik kabut yang semakin tebal dan kemuadian kabut itu ikut menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun…!" teriak Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlari mengejar sosok itu.

'DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP'

Suara langkah kaki cepat dari Sasuke menggema di sepanjang lorong. Dibelakangnya, Sakura berusaha mengimbangi lari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…! Tunggu , Sasuke-kun…!" teriak Sakura lagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Langkah kaki Sasuke lalu berhenti pada sebuah ruangan bercat pintu coklat pudar.

"Sa-sasuke-kunnn…hahhh"

"Sakura…" panggila Sasuke serius menatap Sakura yang tengah membungkukkan badannya terengah. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, Sakura lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke balik. Emerald Sakura meneliti sebuah benda yang ada pada genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Mawar hitam…dimana kau menemukannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran karena lagi-lagi mereka menemukan setangkai mawar hitam.

"Di pintu ini, bunga ini menancap di pintu…" jawab Sasuke seraya mata onyxnya menatap goresan kecil tempat menancapnya bunga itu. Jari telunjukknya lalu terulur mengusap noda merah basah yang menempel di pintu. Mencolek noda merah itu dengan tangannya, Sasuke lalu mengendusnya perlahan.

"Bau ini…darah…" ucap Sasuke agak lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Darah? Darah siapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Entah…darah ini masih baru,"

"Tap-…"

"Aku akan masuk. Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang wajah Sasuke dalam gelap dan seperkian detik, dengan mantap ia menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya.

"Tetap di dibelakangku…" ucap –perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura sebelum memasuki ruangan asing di depannya.

'CEKLEKK'

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan keadaan ruangan yang lebih parah dari kata berantakan. Sasuke mengarahkan lampu senternya kesetiap sudut ruangan.

"Sepertinya ini gudang Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…"

Ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan sederet rak buku yang telah dipenuhi debu dan kotoran lain. Meja dan kursi banyak menumpuk dan rusak. Banyak lukisan yang tertempel di dinding telah rusak dan sudah tak terpasang dengan benar.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan hati-hati. Indera penglihatan mereka tetap menjelajah dengan awas. Sesekali tangan Sakura bergerak untuk membersihkan jarring laba-laba yang menghalangi pandangannya.

'WUSHHH'

Tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus dengan kencang. Tirai yang terpasang untuk menutupi jendela atas bergerak liar. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu semakin dingin, sesak dan mencekam.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Tetap dibelakangku Sakura…"

Sakura yang mendengar perintah dari Sasuke segera saja merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah kekasihnya.

'SRAKK SRAKKK'

Sebuah suara bergesekan dari balik rak buku terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. mereka saling pandang terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melihat kearah balik rak buku yang penih debu dan buku-buku usang. Dengan perlahan mereka melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka mendekat. Tepat satu jengkal wajah Sasuke dan Sakura mengintip lewat celah buku yang kosong, sesosok gadis berseragam sekolah nampak berdiri membelakangi mereka. Tangan sosok gadis itu tengah menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan menusuk-nusukkannya kesebuah buku kosong.

Mata Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak kala menyadari sosok itu tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan seringai mengerikan yang tersungging di bibir pucatnya. Dengan sekali kedipan mata, sosok itu lalu menghilang.

"Sa-sasuke-kunn i-it-ittu…"

"Kau tunggu disini Saku.."

Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri, Sasuke lalu dengan terburu memasuki ruangan sempit tempat ia melihat sosok gadis itu. Di depannya kini telah tersaji sebuah buku kusam diatas meja. Buku tempat gadis misterius yang Sasuke dan Sakura lihat menuliskan sesuatu. Dan memang terbukti. Disana, disebuah meja terletak sebuah buku kusam yang terbuka dengan sebuah coretan. Coretan yang mampu membuat Sasuke merinding karenanya.

"Dia disini, larilah darinya…" gumam Sasuke membaca sebaris tulisan yang tertera. Dia tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh tulisan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…." Teriakan melengking dari Sakura sukses mengejutkan Sasuke. Dengan segera lelaki emo itu berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kami-sama…! Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir seraya ikut berjongkok dan memeluk Sakura posesif.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, dia..dia ada disini…" kata Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Dia? Dia siapa Saku?"

"Ku-kurime Megumi…." Jawab Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, dia ada disini, hahaha…dia ada disini…"

Mata Sasuke membelalak sangat terkejut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? itu, itu bukan suara Sakuranya. Suara itu terdengar lebih dalam dan dingin. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, Sasuke lalu memundurkan tubuhnya membuat jarak menjauh dari Sakura yang saat ini bertingkah aneh.

"Sa-sakura…"

"Hahaha..dia ada disini…dia disini. Hahaha…dan akan membunuhmu !" bola mata emerald Sakura berubah menjadi putih amethyst. Sasuke yang masih terkejut hanya diam saat Sakura mendekat dan mencengkeram lehernya dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Badan Sasuke terangkat setengah meter dari lantai. Seringai seram selalu terpampang pada wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sa-sa-saku…Akhh, sa-sadarlahhh…" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata. Dia ingin melawan tetapi ia tidak tega untuk menyekiti tubuh Sakura. Dia sangat tahu bahwa tubuh dan kesadaran Sakura telah diambil alih oleh sosok lain. Sosok yang selama ini mereka selidiki. Sosok yang selalu menginginkan kematian seseorang. Ya, dia ada di tubuh Sakura. dia Kurime Megumi ada pada tubuh kekasih yang sangat Sasuke cintai.

"Khhh…Saku…sadarrrlahhh…" ucap Sasuke berharap Sakura akan sadar dengan mendengar rintihan sakitnya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada perubahan. Sosok Kurime Megumi dalam tubuh Sakura semakin mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Kkhh..gomenne Saku.."

'BUGGHH'

Sasuke terjatuh setelah mengerahkan segela kekuatannya untuk menendang tubuh Sakura. Tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura menggeram marah dan menatap Sasuke semakin tajam. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh Sasuke telah terlempar menghantam sebuah meja hingga hancur.

"Akhhh…"Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mencoba bangkit, Sasuke lalu berlari keluar menghindar dari Sakura. dengan langkah tertatih, tubuh kesakitannya dengan perlahan tapi pasti melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri sepanjang lorong. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah lari dari Sakura dan memikirkan cara agar bisa menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ughh, Siall…!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

'TIK TOK TIK TOK'

Waktu terus berjalan. Di sebuah kamar bercat cream, terdapat dua sosok remaja berbeda gender tengah serius dengan kegiatan mereka. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Ino. Saat ini Shikamaru berada di kamar Ino. Awalnya Shikamaru sedang berada di rumah menonton TV dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke. Dia sempat terkejut dengan pesan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki kembali tentang diary itu sementara Sasuke sendiri pergi ke gedung sekolah mereka untuk menemui Sakura. Dan setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shikamaru segera melesat kerumah Ino untuk menyelidiki buku diary milik Kurime Megumi yang dibawa oleh Ino.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru-kun? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, coba kau lihat ini Ino…" Ino lalu mendekat dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau lihat, ?"

"Apa? Aku tak melihat apapun kecuali kertas kosong…"

"Perhatikan…" Shikamaru lalu mengambil sebuah pensil dan mengarsir buku yang diketahui adalah diary milik Kurime Megumi. Mata aquirime Ino membulat tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Ino memandang Shikamaru penuh kagum.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kertas ini ada tulisannya Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku hanya curiga saja. Lembar ke 10 ini kosong. Sedangkan lembar ke 1-9 dan 11-15 tidak. Dan jika diraba, permukaan kertas ini tidak rata ada seperti sebuah goresan dengan pensil lalu terhapus…"

"Nah…arsiran pensil mengambang akan membuat tulisan pensil yang terhapus akan terlihat kembali walaupun tidak terlalu jelas…" jelas Shikamaru kepada Ino panjang lebar.

"Wahh..ternyata kejeniusanmu itu tidak bohong ne Shika…"

"Ck, mendokusai…"

Merebut buku diary itu dari tangan Shikamaru, Ino lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran buku itu.

"Aku…akan mem-membalas dendam padamu. Dan ak-aku akan mem-bunuhmu. Ak-akku membencimu Uch-ciii-ha Ob-obito…" baca Ino sedikit kesulitan membaca tulisan itu.

"Uchiha Obito?bukankah itu pamannya Sasuke? Dan Apa nama ini ada hubungannya dengan Kurime Megumi Shika? " tanya Ino beruntun kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan aku rasa kunci dari semua ini adalah Uchiha Obito…dan aku rasa Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dalam bahaya sekarang." jawab Shikamaru penuh keyakinan.

"Tunggu,kenapa mereka dalam bahaya? Dan jika itu benar, apa yang harus kita lakukan Shika?" tanya Ino panik.

"Dengar Ino, Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha dan aku rasa Kurime Megumi sangat sensitive dengan kata Uchiha. Apa kau tahu Ino? Wajah Sasuke mirip dengan Uchiha Obito. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Kurime Megumi menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah Obito." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah yang pertama kita harus menemui Uchiha Obito terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita harus segera menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura. mengerti?" tambah Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi, aku pernah mendengar dari Sakura kalau paman Sasuke –Obito- sekarang tidak ada di Tokyo. Bagaimana Shika?"

"Kalau begitu, prioritas utama kita adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura terlebih dahulu Ino. Untuk urusan mengenai Obito, kita bisa lakukan setelah Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dengan selamat mala mini…"

"Ha'i..wakatta…ayo Shikamaru-kun"

Shikamaru dan Ino segera saja memasuki mobil dengan Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi kemudi dan segera melesat menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sebelum benar-benar melesat pergi, Shikamaru sempat mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke.

**To : Uchiha sasuke**

**Subjek : Penting**

**Tunggulah, kami akan segera menyelamatkan kalian berdua…**

**Berhati-hatilah….**

**Send**

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

'Drtttt Drrrtttt'

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Tangan pemuda tampan itu lalu bergerak merogoh saku celana depannya dan nama Shikamaru tertera pada layar ponselnya.

**From : Shikamaru**

**Subjek : Penting**

**Tunggulah, kami akan segera menyelamatkan kalian berdua…**

**Berhati-hatilah….**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Shikamaru, Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana depannya dan sedikit menghela nafas lalu bangkit berdiri. Dengan perlahan, tubuh ringkih sasuke menelusiri kembali lorong sekolah guna mencari Sakuranya.

'DRAPP DRAPP'

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar. Saat ini ia telah berada di lantai 3. Mata hitam jelaganya sedari tak tak menemukan sosok Sakura.

'Krieeetttt'

Suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke sang pelaku pembuka pintu dengan tulisan 'Ruang Guru' segera saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan. Gelap. Hanya ada sebuah caha temaram dari lampu duduk yang terletak pada meja guru dengan tulisan 'Mitarashi Anko'. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke lalu mendekati meja tersebut dan diatas meja, dia menemukan laptop dan ponsel yang sudah pasti adalah milik salah satu senseinya –Anko.

"Sakura benar, Anko-sensei ada disini. Tapi di mana dia sekarang?" gumam Sasuke kepada diri sendiri.

'SETTT'

Tubuh tegap Sasuke dengan reflek membalik karena merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan di belakangnya. Onyxnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Ia yakin ada seseorang disini. Tapi onyxnya sama sekali tak menangkap sesuatu. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

"Anko-sensei?"

"….."

Tak ada suara siapapun yang menyahut.

"Sakura…?"

"…."

Lagi-lagi tak ada suara siapapun. Namun detik berikutnya, mata Sasuke memicing tajam dan segera berlari melesat keluar ruangan kala sosok Sakura ia lihat melintas dengan cepat di depan pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka. Sasuke terus berusaha mengejar sosok Sakura. Hingga sampai di pertigaan koridor, ia tak melihat sosok Sakura lagi. Tapi yang ia lihat kini adalah sosok Lee di sebelah kiri koridor. Sasuke lalu menoleh kebelakang dan onyxnya kembali membulat kala melihat sosok Shion yang berjalan kearahnya dengan terseok. Dengan perasaan panik, Sasuke segera berlari menelusuri lorong sebelah kanan.

'BRUGGGH'

Tubuh Sasuke tersungkur di lantai kala kakinya menyandung sesuatu yang lumayan besar. Dengan gerakan seperti slowmotion, kepala Sasuke menengok kebelakan dan mendapati sebuah tubuh yang terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Anko-sensei…!" Sasuke lalu segera mendekt kearah tubuh tak bernyawa senseinya. 'Ternyata mimpi Sakura benar' batinnya dalam hati.

"Khukhukhu….kau lihat, dia sudah mati…hahahaha"

"Sakura…ah tidak. Kau? Kurime megumi…"

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Sasuke segera menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap tajam Sasuke. Seringai seram lagi-lagi terpampang diwajah Sakura.

"Dia sudah mati, dan sekarang giliranmu brengsek…" dengan sekali kedipan mata, tubuh Sasuke sudah terlempar kesamping membentur tembok dengan keras. Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri, lagi-lagi dia telah mendapati tubuhnya kembali terlempar dan membentur tembok sebelah kanan.

"Ughhh…Sa-saku…" darah mengalir dari kepala Sasuke yang terbentur tembok. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melawan. Percuma saja dia melawan toh yang saat ini erdiri dihadapannya adalah sosok lain berbeda dunia. Apalagi sosok itu kini telah merasuk kedalam tubuh Sakura. Dia tentu tak mau menyakiti Sakura. Bukan tidak mau, tapi ia tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa melukai kekasihnya, gadisnya yang sangat ia cintai. "Kkhhh…"Sasuke kembali mengerang sakit kala tiba-tiba sakura melesat dengan cepat dan mencekik lehernya kuat lalu melemparkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ughhh…" rintih Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke yakin sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Kepalanya terasa pening dan sakit karena terus mengeluarkan darah. Pandangannya pun semakin kabur. Dia benci ini, dia benar-benar benci dengan keadaannya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke lalu kembali terangkat tinggi. Lehernya kembali terasa tercekik. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir menghilang, Sasuke menatap sendu Sakura.

"kau harus mati, kau harus mati…KAU HARUS MATI OBITOOOOO….!"

"Sa-saku-ra.." Sasuke berucap dengan lirih. Berharap Sakura akan mendengarkan panggilan lirihnya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang kala mendengar panggilan lirih Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang mencekik leher Sasuke bergetar. Setetes air mata disudut mata Sasuke berdampak cukup besar bagi kesadaran Sakura.

'BRUKK'

Tubuh Sasuke kembali terjatuh membentur lantai.

"Sa-su-ke…" ucap Sakura berbisik. Kini Sakura terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke dengan memegang kedua kepalanya. Geraman sakit keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Berusaha merebut kembali kesadarannya yang sempat tertawan oleh sosok Kurime Megumi.

"Arrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh…." Erangan panjang dari Sakura bergema. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Sakura terjatuh terkulai lemah di depan Sasuke. Dengan berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, Sasuke bergerak perlahan meraih Sakura kedalam dekapannya.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued….**

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

Hallo minna….! author datang bawa chapter 8 nih…(tebar bunga XD). Gak nyangka udah sampe chapter 8. Semoga readers sekalian suka dengan dan tambah penasaran sama 'Secret Ghost'. Perlahan tapi pasti, misteri bakal terungkap deh~… jadi tetep setia baca kelanjutan 'Secret Ghost' ne…hehehe

Ya udah deh, tangan author gatel pengin balas review…J

**Kurime Megumi :** huwaaaa~, nama hantu di karakter 'Secret Ghost' kamu pake? Author seneng deh, ternyata si hantu terkenal…:P :D. bener author ditungguin? (enggak lah thor, paling ceritanya yang ditunggu..#PDOver) kekeke. Ini juga udah updet ko Megumi-san… semoga suka dan tambah penasaran lagi ne…:D review again?

**Eysha Cherryblossom :** emosi liat Sakuranya ya Eysha-san? Syukur deh kalo emosi..*plakkk* nggak kok, author seneng berarti feelnya dapet..kekeke. Kurime temennya Anko-sensei? Iya deh, benerrrrrrr….hehehe. arigatou telah mereview lagi. Semoga suka dengan chapter 8 ini ne..:)

**CelestyaRegalyana :** ini juga udah dilanjut kok…semoga suka^^

**Meme chua.3 :** Hai juga Meme-san… gpp kok kalo panjang reviewnya, author terima dengan senang hati..:D. uwahhh, beda 2 tahun dong, kekeke. Jadi keliatan tua kalo dipanggil Mizuki-senpai, tapi terserah meme-san aja deh, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin. Author pelit? Hmmm, kan biar kamu penasaran…:D. pengin tau? Jawabannya ada di chapter 8 yang kamu baca. Kasusnya pasti bakal terungkap kok, biar alur yang menuntun..:P. minta romance? Di chapter 8 Cuma ada sedikit romance, tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ne.. (author modus XD). Cara pembunuhannya kurang ngeri? Hmmm, haruskah author bikin yang terpotong-potong? Oke sip, biar author pikirin dulu..hahaha *tertawa ala psikopat*. Meme-san suka yang pembunuhan? Author juga suka kok, tapi sama author bukan psikopat…hehehe. Pertanyaannya gak usah dikurangin, author gak keberatan kok… author kan kurus, (apa hubungannya? #plakk). Udah author bales kan? semoga suka dengan chapter 8 'Secret Ghost' ya.. terimakasih atas reviewmu, author seneng deh… review again?

Hahhhh, sekali lagi terimakasih buat para reader yang udah review, fav, sama follow,… terimakasih, akhir kata…. REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap melaju kencang membelah jalan kota Tokyo yang lengang. Dua orang berbeda gender di dalam mobil itu menampakkan raut yang berbeda. Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi kemudi berwajah serius dengan tatapan mata yang berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap jalan di depannya. Sementara Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya menampakkan raut wajah cemas dengan terus menggumamkan kata-kata entah apa itu. Sepasang aquarime miliknya lalu beralih menatap Shikamaru dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah Ino, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan Ino padanya.

"aku harap begitu…"

Tak banyak pembicaraan selama perjalanan mereka. Hanya hening yang senantiasa menyelimuti. Rumah Ino berada di perumahan Konoha Street sehingga memerlukan waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan kecepatan penuh untuk sampai di TSHS.

'CKITTTTT'

Bunyi rem mobil mendadak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru yang melihat pintu gerbang TSHS terbuka lebar segera saja memasukkan mobilnya kehalaman sekolahnya. Sampai di tempat Parker, mereka segera turun dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah mereka dengan berbekal sebuah senter di kedua tangan mereka. Dengan menggandeng tangan Ino, Shikamaru berlari cepat memasuki gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja…'

'DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP'

Suara derap langkah kaki Shikamaru dan Ino terdengar jelas. Bias-bias cahaya bulan menyelinap dari balik celah ventilasi. Tirai jendela bergerak liar tersapu angin malam. Suasana yang mencekam dengan gelap yang menyelimuti. Suara hewan malam seperti kelelawar dan burung hantu terdengar menyapa gendang telinga. Ino yang merasa sedikit merinding semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Shikamaru. Pikirannya yang kalut tertuju pada sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Perasaan khawatir tentu ia rasakan. Batinnya terus berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sasuke ! Sakuraaaaaa…" Shikamaru berteriak memanggil. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Hanya gema suaranya yang menjawab. Sama sekali tak ada suara kecuali suara hewan malam dan juga ranting pohon yang bergesekan dengan kaca jendela.

"Sakuraaaa…" teriak Ino mengikuti Shikamaru walaupun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Keadaan yang sepi membuat gadis yang biasanya berani ini menjadi sedikit menciut nyalinya. Tentu saja takut. Sekarang ia berada di gedung sekolahnya yang sepi. Terlebih lagi malam hari dan juga jangan lupakan fakta tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan disini. Gedung sekolahnya yang mewah ternyata terlihat seperti bangunan kosong yang mengerikan saat malam hari. Seandainya ada Naruto, pasti tak akan sesepi ini. Setidaknya Naruto yang berisik mampu mengurangi suasana yang mencekam. Tapi sayangnya saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang ada di Hokaido untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Dan ia sendiri sangsi apakah Naruto bisa berisik jika sudah disini.

"Tetap di belakangku Ino…" Shikamaru berucap seraya menggenggam balik telapak tangan Ino yang sedikit dingin. Ia mengarahkan lampu senternya kearah pertigaan koridor lantai 1 sembari berjalan dengan was-was.

"Ada apa Shika…?" tanya Ino heran. Shikamaru lalu berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Ada yang mengawasi kita."ucap Shikamaru sedikit berbisik namun sepasang mata hitamnya terus bergulir mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Be-benarkah? Siapa yang mengewasi kita Shika?" tanya Ino dengan suara lirih yang bergetar.

"Ap-apakah han-hantu?" lanjut Ino lagi. Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Ino. Tatapan Shikamaru berubah mengintimidasi. Ia lalu menarik ino lebih dekat padanya sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut 5 centi saja.

"Dia…"

Jeda sejenak. Tubuh Ino bergetar. Tak kuasa melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang terkesan horor, Ino menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"….ha-han-hantu?" bisik Ino lirih dengan segala spekulasi ketakutannya sendiri. Walaupun awalmulanya dia tidk mempercayai tentang hal-hal mistis, tapi toh nyatanya setelah misteri pembunuhan yang misterius terjadi di sekolahnya dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sakura, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai percaya akan adanya sosok lain selain manusia. Tentunya makhluk berbeda alam yang tak kasat mata.

"Tentu-"

"Manusia…" ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

'CTAKK'

"Aww…" Shikamaru meringis sakit mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Ino.

"Kau, dasar tuan pemalas ! berani-beraninya mempermainkanku dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu hah!" Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan garang. 'sial dasar Shikamaru baka' umpatnya dalam hati merasa sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal, dengan ekspresi sangat sangat serius yang Shikamaru perlihatkan padanya, ia pikir Shikamaru benar-benar melihat hantu Kurime Megumi yang belakangan ini berurusan dengan mereka. Tapi ternyata? Shikamaru ternyata punya bakat melucu juga.

"Kau membohongiku Shika ! kau tak melihat hantu itu, dasar pembohong !" Ino membuang mukanya sebal. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Shikamaru bercanda disaat menegangkan seperti ini.

"Ck, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku melihat hantu Ino…"

"Tapi wajah horormu itu mengatakan kalau yang kau lihat itu hantu..."

"Berarti itu hanya dugaanmu saja kan…"

"Cih, sepertinya tuan Shikamaru yang genius dan pemalas ini sudah mulai pandai beralibi," kata Ino seraya melangkah dengan menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini malah menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum Ino benar-benar menjauh, Shikamaru terlebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangan Ino dengan erat.

"Lepask-"

"Tetap di sampingku Ino, aku tak bohong mengenai seseorang yang mengawasi kita…"

"…." Ino diam. Lidahnya kelu tak tahu akan menanggapi ekspresi Shikamaru yang kembali serius. Perasaan takut melanda dirinya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. Pandangannya secara kaku menjelajahi keadaan sekitar yang gelap dan sepi.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino yang masih sedikit tak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru tadi sempat menipu dirinya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi serius seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan kali ini tatapan Shikamaru padanya menjadi tajam menusuk.

"Insting…" jawab Shikamaru singkat. Tanpa menunggu Ino berkata kembali, Shikamaru segera saja menggandeng Ino kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kalau instingmu salah Shika?"

"Tak ada hantu yang memiliki bayangan Ino…" jawab Shikamaru dengan sedikit malas.

"Kau…melihatnya?" lagi-lagi Ino bertanya kepada Shikamaru. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia terus bertanya. Karena jawabannya adalah Ino tidak menyukai keadaan sekarang ini yang benar-benar sunyi. Sebenarnya ia sudah mempercayai Shikamaru tapi entah kenapa mulutnya terus saja bertanya tentang benar atau tidak. Jadi yah, mungkin karena dia merupakan gadis yang cerewet jadi mau bagaimanapun keadaannya pasti dia akan selalu mengelurkan suara.

"Ya aku melihatnya…tapi hanya sekilas," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengarahkan lampu senternya ketempat dimana ia melihat sosok yang mengawasi mereka.

"Disini, di pertigaan koridor ini aku melihatanya. Bayangannya terlihat karena orang itu berdiri tepat dimana sinar bulan yang melewati celah ventilasi mengenai tubuhnya, sehingga bayangannya terlihat memanjang." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, apa mungkin itu Sasuke atau Sakura?"

"Ck, tentu bukan Ino. Jika itu Sasuke ataupun Sakura, pasti mereka sekarang sudah bersama kita…"

"Jika bukan, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Shika?" tanya Ino dengan menatap Shikamaru cemas.

"Tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati. Semoga kita bisa menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura.."

"Dan apapun yang terjadi, tetap pegang tanganku dan jangan lepaskan." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi yang kali ini dibarengi dengan usapan lembut di kepala pirang Ino. Pipi Ino bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari kekasihnya. Dia merasa sangat senang dan terlindungi. Shikamaru ada bersamanya jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Shikamaru pasti akan menjaga dirinya.

"Ayo kita cari Sasuke dan Sakura lagi Shika…" ajak Ino yang kini mulai bersemangat lagi. Melihat Ino yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Ya…"

Mereka lalu melangkah kembali menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Sementara punggung Shikamaru dan Ino yang semakin menjauh, dari balik tembok koridor tempat seseorang yang Shikamaru lihat, muncul sosok tegap yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan sepasang matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata kotak tipisnya. Seringai penuh misteri sosok itu perlihatkan.

"Dasar bocah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Sakura bergerak perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Wajah lelah dan penuh lebam milik Sasuke lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. sepasang onyx kelam kekasihnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Deru nafas milik Sasuke sedikit tak teratur. Menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada dalam dekapan Sasuke, Sakura lalu sedikit menarik tubuhnya kebelakang memberi jarak. Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke yang bersandar pada tembok dengan pandangan sayu. Jemari miliknya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah lelah Sasuke kalau saja kepalanya tak berdenyut sakit.

"Ughh…" lenguh Sakura menahan sakit. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa tertusuk jarum. Sangat sakit.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke lirih dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Sa-sakit Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura sedikit merintih. Emeraldnya terpejam erat menahan sakit dengan lelehan liquid bening.

"Ughh…" lagi-lagi sebuah erangan sakit lolos dari bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke yang lemah menggapai pundak ringkih Sakura dan menariknya perlahan dalam dekapanya kembali.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan bail-baik saja…" mendengar suara berat Sasuke, dengan perlahan rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai berkurang. Tapi entah kenapa air matanya masih saja mengalir. Dengan penuh lelehan air mata, Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Sebuah tepukan hangat Sasuke daratkan pada kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu.."

"Tap-tapi Sasuke-kun terluka karena aku…" Sakura tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kepala merah mudanya lalu menunduk dalam-dalam penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura lirih namun masih jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Bodoh…" bahu Sakura bergetar kembali. Isak tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya. Dia yang menyebabkan Sasuke terluka. Kekasih macam apa dirinya yang membuat kekasihnya terluka seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada gadis yang aku cintai yang terluka…"

"Hikss…hiksss" mendengar pernyataan Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Sakura terisak semakin dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Saku…percayalah," Sasuke berucap meyakinkan Sakura. keadaannya memang tak terlalu buruk. Hanya sudut bibirnya yang sobek, pelipisnya juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah, dan juga Sasuke merasa tulangnya seperti remuk semua karena benturan keras. Selebihnya ia baik-baik saja. Masih sadar dan juga yang terpenting ia masih bisa bernafas.

"Hn, 11 malam.." gumam Sasuke setelah melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di perelangan tangannya. Dia lalu merogoh saku celana depannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya.

"Ck, sial…" umpat Sasuke yang mendapati ponselnya ati tak bisa dihidupkan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, aku pikir bisa menghubungi Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya, sebelum kesini aku sempat mengirim pesan padanya. Ponselmu?" Sakura menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ponsel miliknya ada di dalam tas selempang miliknya. Tapi sekarang tasnya hilang entah kemana.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang pada tembok, Sasuke dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke agak kesusahan segera saja membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ucap Sasuke setelah berdiri dengan Sakura yang menopangnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Anko-sensei?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap mayat senseinya yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari mereka. Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka sedari tadi. Dengan Sakura yang memapahnya, Mereka berdua mencoba untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

"Kita akan menghubungi polisi setelah kita keluar dari sini dengan selamat."

"Tap-tapi.."

"Tetap awasi keadaan sekitar. Kita masih belum aman Sakura…" Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Bukannya ia tak peduli dengan senseinya sendiri. Tapi saat ini keadaan mereka sedang terdesak dalam bahaya. Bukan saatnya untuk mementingkan seseorang yang sudah tiada. Sasuke memang egois tentu saja. Tapi untuk keadaan mereka yang sekarang ini, egoisme dari seorang Uchiha memang diperlukan. Itulah solusi terbaik. Keluar dengan selamat, dan menghubungi polisi. Bukankah raga dengan nyawa lebih diutamakan daripada raga tanpa nyawa hn?.

'DENGG DENGG DENGG'

Suara jam besar tua yang ada di ruang guru berdentang. Menandakan kedua jarum jam berada lurus kearah angka 12. Waktu terus berputar. Kesunyian semakin merambah. Bahkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang sudah menjadi selimut mala mini. Deru nafas Sasuke dan Sakura serasa semakin memberat. Oksigen yang mereka hirup sudah tercampur dengan sedikit uap air karena suhu yang semakin menurun. Waktu seakan berjalan angat lambat bagi mereka. Jalan keluarpun seolah semakin panjang. Sungguh mereka tersesat di sekolah mereka sendiri. Dimana semua pintu keluar? Kenapa sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar saja tanpa menemukan pintu keluar?

"Kenapa kita tak bisa keluar juga Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kita sudah melewati jalan yang benar?" tanya Sakura yang sudah lelah.

"Hn, kita seperti terjebak dalam ilusi. Bangunan ini serasa seperti labirin." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lelah. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada tembok sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan lab bahasa yang tertera di pintu.

"Jika seperti ini terus, kita akan terjebak di sini sampai pagi.." keluh Sakura sedikit merasa putus asa. Tubuh mungilnya ikut melorot bersender pada tembok dengan memelk kedua lututnya. Membenamkan kepala merah mudanya pada lipatan lututnya. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, batinnya pun ikut lelah karena memikirkan keadaan sekarang.

'DRAPP DRAPP DRAPP'

Tubuh Sasuke menegak kala indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara seperti langkah kaki. Langkah kaki itu terdengar secara berkala. Kadang berhenti, lalu berlanjut lagi. Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba berdiri kembali kala menyadari langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan Sakura. tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk pergi.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang." Ucap Sasuke dengan masih menyeret Sakura dengan langkah cepat.

"Bagaimana jika itu Shikamaru?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi kemudian dia melangkah kembali.

"Saat ini yang dapat kita pikirkan adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Shikamaru atau bukan, kita tetap waspada." Ucap Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke kemudian meraih handle pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat lalu menutupnya kembali. Dia menarik Sakura untuk bersembunyi di dalam ruangan yang berisi alat-alat olahraga.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi disini Sasuke-kun?"

"Untuk memastikan kemungkinan terbaik itu adalah Shikamaru." Tutur Sasuke seraya kepala emonya melongok sedikit dari balik kaca jendela.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan sebuah ketegangan dan kewaspadaan. Jemari Sakura yang masih digenggam Sasuke serasa berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tak ada sia-"

"Sssttttt, dia datang…" ucap Sasuke berbisik dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia tempelkan pada bibirnya. Membuat isyarat kepada Sakura untuk diam tak bersuara.

'DRAPP DRAPP'

Sasuke semakin bersembunyi sembari memeluk Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kala bola mata hitamnya tak menangkap bayangan sosok itu. Rupanya sosok itu datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Langkah kaki yang Sasuke dengar berhenti tepat di depan pintu tempat ia dan Sakura bersembunyi. Handel pintu bergerak-gerak seperti hendak dibuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk kedalam ruang olahraga dan bersembunyi dibalik keranjang besar yang penuh dengan bola basket.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Dia bukan Shikamaru. Jadi diamlah.." ucap Sasuke berbisik dengan mendekap Sakura erat.

'KRIETTT'

Suara pintu ruang olahraga yang berderit terbuka.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuk ruangan dengan pelan. Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya kontan saja semakin menyembunyikan diri mereka. Sakura memejamkan matanya takut-takut dan berharap jika orang yang melangkah itu adalah Shikamaru ataupun orang lain yang bermaksud baik. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Hingga kini Sasuke dan Sakura dapat merasakan kehadirannya yang berada tepat di depan keranjang basket tempat ia dan Sakura bersembunyi. Untuk memastikan siapa orang itu, Sasuke dengan berani menengokkan kepala emonya kebelakang yang justru disambut dengan sebuah cahaya terang yang menyorot kearahnya. Dengan refleks, kedua mata Sasuke menyipit karena silau.

"Aku menemukan kalian..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…..**

**…..****Secret Ghost****…**

Hallo minnaaaaaa~….. ughh, gomen ne author telat updetnya. Soalnya minggu kemarin author sibuk belajar buat Try Out pertama. Maklum author kan udah kelas XII, jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar sama bimbel. Dan untuk chapter 9 ini semoga para readers sekalian suka ne…J dan author juga lagi seneng banget nih, soalnya SASUSAKU jadi CANON…kekeke arigatou gozaimasu Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…(kiss #plakkk). Ya udah deh, langsung aja, author mau bales review dulu…hehehe cap cusssss….

**CelestyaRegalyana :** iya ini juga udah dilanjut kok,, semoga suka^^

** 3 :** hai juga meme-san..hehe syukur deh kalo masih deg-degan itu tandanya kamu masih hidup..kekeke. Obito sahabatnya si hantu? Hmmm, gimana ya, yaaaa gitu deh, (Author sok misterius XD). Anko pacar Obito? Ya gitu lagi dehh…hehehe (kalo dibocorin disini jadi gak asikk, :P). Obito kapan muncul? Tenang bentar lagi muncul kok, dia sedang mempersiapkan diri..:D. gpp kok, terimakasih sudah mau meRevie lagi, maaf author telat updatenya … semoga suka dengan chapter ini ne,

**Yollapebriana :** ini juga udah lanjut kok, semoga suka^^

**Eysha CherryBlossom :** hahaha, arigatou atas reviewmu Eysha-san..:) dan soal Anko yang punya hubungan sama Obito, yaaa….gitu deh…kekeke maaf terlambat update, review again?

**Sakurazawa Ai :** hahaha, gpp kok Ai-san…:D terimakasih atas pujiannya untuk si hantu,hehehe berbakat jadi pujangga? Tapi author kan perempuan..masa pujangga..:3 ini juga udah dilanjut kok, semoga suka ne… and review again?

**UchihaHaruno Ai :** fic ini nyampe berapa chap? Kayaknya bakal panjang deh, 15 keatas mungkin..hehe gpp kok baru review, dan author juga gak bakal berhenti update kalo cerita ini belum end. Tanggung jawab author kan menyelesaikan cerita sampe bener-bener tuntas…kekeke ini juga udah update kok, tapi author telat updatenya,.. terimakasih sudah meReview…J semoga suka dengan chap ini..

**sherlock holmes :** terimakasih sudah mau gereget..wkwkwk. hohoho iya author juga sadar kok banyak typo yang bertebaran. Soalnya kemaren author sibuk belajar buat T.O pertama. Jadi ngeditnya rada buru-buru gitu… semoga suka dengan chap ini ne..review again?

**sahwachan :** iya author udah doain kok, gimana? Bisa tidur? Hehe

yoshh, terimaksih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview "Secret Gosht". Dan semoga gak kapok buat review lagi ne…hehehe terimaksih lagi dan maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran…KEEP READING AND REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE !


	10. Chapter 10

Previous Chap 9 :

Sasuke dengan berani menengokkan kepala emonya kebelakang yang justru disambut dengan sebuah cahaya terang yang menyorot kearahnya. Dengan refleks, kedua matanya menyipit karena silau.

"Aku menemukan kalian…"

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura **

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, little romance (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kejarlah aku sampai kau tak mampu lagi mengejarku,_**

**_Satu nyawa akan pergi jika kau tak mampu menemukanku,_**

**_Raga tanpa jiwa, berjalan dalam kegelapan malam,_**

**_Senandung sedih selalu ku lantunkan…_**

**_Temukanlah aku maka aku akan menemukanmu,_**

**_Mawar berdarah akan selalu menuntunmu,_**

**_Jerit kesakitan akan terngiang di kepalamu,_**

**_Jangan lari atau kau tak akan kembali,_**

**_Pilihan adalah salah satu kunci hidupmu,_**

**_Pilih satu atau kau akan terjebak disini bersamaku selamanya…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei !" ucap Sasuke tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Sakura yang mendengar seruan Sasuke segera saja membalikan tubuhnya. Bola matanya membelalak terkejut melihat salah satu gurunya berada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?"

"Apa yang sensei lakukan tengah malam disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan cepat yang merasa curiga kenapa senseinya yang berambut perak melawan gravitasi ini berada di TSHS. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi keranjang berisi bola basket diikuti dengan Sakura. sehingga posisi Sasuke kini tepat di samping Kakashi, sementara Sakura disamping Sasuke.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada kalian. Sedang apa kalian malam-malam di sini hm? Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah usai sejak pukul 3 sore tadi?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit menelengkan kepala peraknya. Mata heterokimia miliknya yang terhalang kacamata kotak tipis menyipit menandakan dia tengah tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya. Sasuke menatap senseinya dengan sengit. Masih saja memasang tameng waspada walaupun itu adalah senseinya sendiri. Tapi toh beberapa detik kemudia ia akhirnya menjawab dengan nada khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Hn, menyelidiki sesuatu. Dan kenapa sensei bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hanya kebutulan lewat dan aku melihat gerbang sekolah terbuka. Ditambah lagi ada 2 mobil milik muridku yang terparkir asal. Yah…aku masuk untuk memastikan murid-muridku tak melakukan sesuatu yang menyalahi aturan sekolah. seperti perbuatan…yahh, kalian tahu sendiri kenakalan remaja sekolah akhir-akhir ini kan?" Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke mendecih tak suka mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Jelas saja ia tak suka. Jawaban senseinya secara tak langsung merendahkan harga dirinya. dia dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang tak akan berbuat seperti apa yang senseinya pikirkan itu.

"Kami tak melakukan apapun sensei. Dan sensei bilang tadi ada 2 mobil?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Ya, sepertinya mobil itu milik teman kalian yang bernama Shikamaru. Aku pernah melihat mobilnya seperti itu.."

"Apa sensei bertemu Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak. Hmmm…bukankah kalian sedang menyelidiki sesuatu? Aaa, aku tebak kalian pasti sedang menyelidiki pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi."

"Dari mana sensei tahu?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Kalian mudah ditebak. Anak-anak muda yang penuh ambisi dan juga rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi."

"Hn, lalu…bagaimana bisa sensei menemukan kami?" tanya Sasuke dengan seduktif. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari Kakashi.

"Yahhh, aku melihat bayangan kalian masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk juga. Dan…kenapa kau bertanya seperti aku ini orang jahat saja Sasuke?" kali ini Kakashi yang balik bertanya. Mata heterokimia miliknya menatap Sasuke balik.

"Hn, hanya terkejut saja melihatmu berada disini. Dan selebihnya, hanya berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan terburuk."

"Wow, sepertinya aku harus berperilaku sebaik mungkin agar kemungkinan buruk yang kau bilang itu salah,"

Sakura menatap bergantian antara Sasuke dan Kakashi. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini kekasih dan gurunya menampakkan aura yang kurang enak. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Dan keadaan itu membuat Sakura agak risih.

"Berhenti mencurigai Kakashi-sensei seperti itu Sasuke-kun… dia itu sensei kita. Jadi tak mungkin berbuat jahat. Dan…bisakah sensei membantu kami?"

"Hm? Apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk muridku yang sedang tersesat ini?"

"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang sedang kami alami sekarang sensei. Dan bisakah sensei membantu kami untuk menemukan Shikamaru dan keluar dari sini?" tanya Sakura dengan serius. Perlahan, Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami walaupun dengan tatapan dari Sasuke yang entah kenapa tidak bersahabat. Dia menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia bisa kesini, tentang sosok Kurime Megumi yang mengejar mereka, hingga Shikamaru yang menyusul mereka. Dan yang terpenting Sakura menceritakan tentang kematian salah satu guru perempuannya serta keluhan mereka yang tak bisa kunjung keluar dari sekolah. Kakashi menampakkan raut muka sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. otak genuisnya mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang saat ini telah terjadi.

"Baiklah.., kita akan temukan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Dan soal Anko, memang benar apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu. kita lapor polisi setelah keluar dari sini."

"Ha'I/Hn." Jawab Sakura dengan berbinar-binar. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Dari dulu dia memang tidak begitu suka dengan senseinya yang terkenal suka terlambat dan mesum karena sering atau bahkan setiap detik membaca buku mesum bersampul orange. Bukannya dia meragukan kemampuan Kakashi sebagai seorang guru. Tapi mata berbeda warna milik senseinya itu seolah menyimpan cerita lain. Senyum dari balik masker milik Kakashi menurutnya adalah senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman yang lain. Tapi dia masih belum menemukan jawaban dari senyum aneh senseinya itu.

Mereka bertiga lantas keluar dari ruang olahraga. Berjalan dengan menyisir setiap ruangan berharap dapat menemukan Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya tentang sosok hantu yang kau ceritakan Sakura…" Kakashi berucap memecah keheningan. Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi segera saja menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Ini zaman modern. Tak ada hal-hal mistis seperti yang kalian alami sekarang. Mungkin saja sosok yang disebut hantu oleh kalian adalah sosok manusia yang masih hidup dan berniat meneror kalian." Kakashi berkata seraya terus memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Lampu senternya terus menerus menyorot setiap sudut ruangan yang gelap. Belum ada yang menanggapi perkataan dari Kakashi. Sasuke hanya diam. Sampai suara tersendat dari Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, it-itu.." Sakura berucap gagap dengan jemarinya yang menunjuk kearah belakang dengan bergetar. Obsidian milik Sasuke membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara Kakashi sendiri tak menyadari apa yang Sakura dan Sasuke lihat. Sampai badannya berbalik karena perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Sensei akan percaya dengan mistis jika berbalik." Kedua bola mata milik Kakashi membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. di sana, berjarak sekitar 20 meter jauhnya, retina matanya mampu menangkap sosok bergaun putih panjang yang kusam. Separuh wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitam yang tergerai bukan itu yang mengejutkannya. Melainkan karena sosok itu melayang. Kakinya sama sekali tak berpijak pada lantai. Sosok itu lalu menyeringai kearah mereka. Dan dalam sekejap mata, sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hilang ditelan malam.

'TAPP'

'TAPP'

"Sensei !" Sakura berteriak memanggil Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju sosok itu. Dan selanjutnya, dia dan Sasuke segera berlari menyusul Kakashi yang kini telah sampai di tempat sosok tadi muncul. Tangan Kakashi kini memegang sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sensei…"

"Mawar hitam…" ucap Kakashi yang memandang kearah Sakura dan Sasuke seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Mawar hitam itu selalu ada saat sosok itu muncul sensei… dan sebelumnya, mawar hitam itu juga ditemukan di tubuh orang yang menjadi korban pembunuhan misterius itu." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu menemukan mawar hitam untuk menemukan sosok itu kan?" Kakashi berucap seraya hendak melnagkah pergi mencari sosok yang barusan ia lihat. namun, sebuah tarikan ditangannya membuat dia berhenti dan mengurungkan niatannya itu.

"Hn, kau lupa sensei? Aku pikir sensei akan lebih mementingkan keselamatan muridnya daripada memenuhi rasa keingintahuanmu yang sama besarnya dengan kami hm? Aa..atau bahkan rasa keingintahuan sensei lebih besar dari kami?" suara dingin dn datar dari Sasuke membuat Kakashi melirik sedikit sinis. Dia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya dan kemudian tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Aaa…tentu saja Uchiha-san. Tak ada yang lebih penting daripada keselamatan muridnya. Kalau begitu, ayo lekas cari Nara Shikamaru yang tersesat sama seperti kalian…" ucap Kakashi dengan membetulkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. Nada yang ramah namun terdengar ada sedikit geraman disana. Dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Kakashi lalu berbelok arah dan berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersisihan di belakang Kakashi.

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dengan tingkah laku dan perkataan senseinya itu. 'ini…aneh,' insting Uchiha miliknya muncul kembali. Kemunculan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba, senyum yang terkesan misterius, dan juga reaksi yang diluar dugaan dari senseinya ketika mendengar cerita dari Sakura tentang sosok yang meneror TSHS. Itu semua membuat keadaan menjadi semakin rumit. Terlebih lagi Sasuke benar-benar tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Shikamaru. Dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini, seharusnya suara kecil seperti langkah kaki akan terdengar. Tapi ini, tak ada suara apapun.

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

**Osaka, 12.30AM**

'SREKK'

'SREKK'

Kertas putih yang ternoda tinta hitam terlihat bergesekan. sebuah jemari kekar milik seseorang terlihat membalikkan lembar demi lembar kertas dokumen berjilid. Gurat-gurat kelelahan jelas terlihat pada wajah tampan sosok bersurai hitam jabrik miliknya. Sebulir keringat terlihat menetes dari dahi putihnya. Sesekali lelaki yang berumur hampir kepala tiga itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Helaan nafas lelah juga kerap kali terdengar. Hari yang sudah hampir lewat tengah malam tak juga menyurutkan lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Obito untuk berhenti berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ciri khas Uchiha yang selalu bekerja keras tanpa mengenal waktu.

"Hahhhh…"

Lagi. Helaan nafas lelah ia keluarkan. Laporan yang sedari tadi ia baca ternyata masih kurang dari apa yang ia harapkan. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan kinerja para bawahannya dengan hasil laporan yang diterima. Menjadi seorang direktur disalah satu perusahaan besar milik Uchiha tentu saja menjadi beban tersendiri baginya. Dia harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk selalu menaikkan persen keuntungan perusahaan. Ego Uchiha miliknya selalu tak puas dengan hasil yang menurut orang lain sudah lebih dari cukup. Tak jarang ia selalu lembur untuk sekedar menandatangi berkas-berkas yang setiap hari menumpuk, membaca laporan dari bawahannya, serta melakukan meeting dengan client. Kerja cerdas dan juga kerja cepat. Itulah paman dari Sasuke –Uchiha Obito yang tak lain adalah adik dari ayah Sasuke sendiri.

'Bukkk'

Obito menutup laporan yang ia baca dan menaruhnya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja kerjanya. Dia lalu sedikit melirik kearah jam dinding yang menempel di tembok, lalu menyeruput kopi hitam yang telah mendingin miliknya.

"12.30…"

Dia lalu menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada senderan kursi kerjanya. Pandangan mank hitamnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Tatapan matanya seolah menerawang jauh masalalu. Masa-masa dimana dia masih memiliki seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya. Masa sekolah menengah yang penuh dengan drama romantika miliknya. yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa hilang dari benaknya. Sebuah senyum manis seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang terlintas dipikirannya. Obito lalu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memperjelas wajah gadis dalam pikirannya. Tangan besar Obito terangkat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Deru nafasnya terdengar memberat dan sedikit sesak. Bahu miliknya juga terlihat sedikit bergetar.

'TES'

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari balik matanya yang terpejam dan mengalir melewati pipi hingga dagu sampai akhirnya menetes di kerah kemeja miliknya. Obito menangis dalam diam. Selalu. Hampir setiap malam ia meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Menangis lalu tertidur dengan sebuah mimpi tentang masalalu yang terus menghantuinya.

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

"Hah..hah..Shikamaru-kunnhh…"

Ino berucap lelah. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku lelah, Shika…." Sekali lagi Ino berucap kepada Shikamaru yang masih saja menyeretnya untuk terus berlari. Shikamaru pun sama seperti Ino. Lelah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sedari tadi mereka terus saja berlari mengejar sosok yang selalu saja muncul lalu menghilang kembali.

"Berhenti !" Ino menyentakkan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar. Dia lalu duduk dengan kaki berselonjor. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Kakinya serasa sakit dan pegal.

"Ino…" Shikamaru berucap lelah. Dia lalu berbalik dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah duduk dengan memijiti kaki. Shikaru berjongkok tepat dihadapan Ino. Tangan kekarnya lalu bergerak menyeka keringat di pelipis Ino.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hahhh, ya. Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak Shika? Kakiku serasa mau copot jika terus berlari terus seperti tadi." Pinta Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Demo, kalau kita tidak mengikuti sosok itu kita tak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.."

Ino terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Dia tentu ingin menemukan sahabatnya, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah. Dengan penuh keyakinan dan harapan, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tak boleh berhenti karena hal sepele seperti lelah. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

"Hahhhh…baiklah," Ino lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Shikamaru diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang kembali bersemangat. Shikamaru sangat menyukai tatapan penuh keyakinan dari sepasang aquarime dari gadis yang dicintainya.

"Setelah menemukan Sakura, dan keluar dari sini…kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaiman hm?"

Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Ino padanya.

"Itu sebagai motivasi untukku." Ino berkata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikamaru. Melihat kelakuan genit dari Ino, malah membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli. shikamaru lalu berjalan melewati Ino begitu saja. Namun, sebuah bisikan kecil ditelingan Ino mau tak mau membuat gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu mengulas sebuah senyum dan menyongsong Shikamaru dengan sebuah pelukan erat di lengan pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Apapun untukmu nona…"

Ah, sepertinya terjebak di gedung sekolah membuat sisi romantis Shikamaru keluar ne Ino?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, sekolah macam apa ini Shika? Sedari tadi kita tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura…" keluh Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menaikki tangga yang menuju lantai tiga sekolah mereka.

"Entah. Hoammm…" jawab Shikamaru acuh dengan menguap lebar.

"Dasar. Disaat seperti ini pun masih bisa mengantuk. Huh, kalau mereka bisa dihubungi kita pasti sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura…" Ino masih mengeluh. Gadis cantik itu sedikit merutuki Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak bisa dihubungi.

"Akan aku pastikan mereka membayar ini semua setelah kita keluar dari sini…bla-bla-bla"

Ino terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Shikamaru sendiri bingung dengan sikap Ino yang gampang sekali berubah. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia ketakutan, dan sekarang? See, dia mengoceh seperti sedang berbelanja di mall. Benar-benar ajaib. Shikamaru bahkan masih ingat saat Ino ketakutan karena dia berbohong soal hantu yang dia lihat.

"Dan kau tahu, entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak merasa tak-"

'WUSHH'

"Shi-shikamaru-kun…" suara Ino berubah menjadi tergagap. Dia berhenti dari langkahnya. Aquarime miliknya membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. dengan masih terpaku, tubuh Ino lalu bergerak sendiri karena diseret Shikamaru.

"K-kau ju-juga melihatnya?"

"Ya..." jawaban Shikamaru cukup untuk membuat Ino semakin terdiam. Ketakutan tiba-tiba melanda Ino kembali. Melihat seseorang yang berjalan cepat tak jauh dari dia dan Shikamaru membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk singgah di kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika dia han-"

"Tak akan tahu jika tidak kita pastikan." Potong Shikamaru dengan cepat. Mereka lalu berbelok kearah kiri mengikuti kemana perginya sosok yang mereka lihat. mata Shikamaru lalu menangkap salah satu ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan menggandeng Ino, dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang membuatnya penasaran. Shikamaru dan Ino dengan perlhan melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah tulisan 'Lab. Komputer' yang tertera pada sebuah papan putih persegi panjang yang menempel pada pintu. Suasana gelaplah yang pertama kali menyambut Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini Shika…" cicit Ino dengan suara yang lirih. Shikamaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Memang tak ada siapapun disini selain barisan komputer yang berjejer rapi. Pandangan Shikamaru lalu terpaku pada sebuah cahaya di barisan komputer paling ujung yang lurus dengannya.

"Ada komputer yang menyala Shika…" ucap Ino yang mengikuti kemana arah pandang dari Shikamaru. Tanpa berpikir lama, Shikamaru segera bergerak menuju komputer yang menyala. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Komputer yang menyala itu ternyata tengah menampilkan jendela yang berisi sebuah kalimat dengan kursor yang berkedip-kedip yang mampu membuat Shikamaru dan Ino merinding.

"i-ini…"

"Sial…"

'BRAKKK'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_Selamat datang di dunia malam kami yang panjang…."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**…****..****Secret Ghost****…**

Hahh~….saya berkali-kali menghela nafas minna, akhirnya saya bisa apdet chapter 10 'Secret Ghost' yang penuh perjuangan karena ide yang kadang-kadang muncul. Dan juga mungkin karena pengaruh mood yang masih labil kali yeee….(#plakkk) fanfic ini jadi mengalami sedikit keterlambatan…wkwkwk. Dan Untuk NaruHina sampai sejauh ini belum muncul banyak soalnya kan mereka lagi ada di Hokkaido…hehehe. Dan lagi, kayaknya alur dari Secret Ghost makin panjang deh..huhhh saya musti kerja keras buat nyelesain ini fanfic (#Ganbatte!). Ya udah deh, dari pada banyak omong…saatnya balas review dari minna-san….

**Kurime Megumi :** Hontou? Hahaha…arigatou…gomen telat apdetnya, semoga suka..:)

**Finn Uzumaki Belpois :** arigatou sudah membaca cerita saya Finn-san…J hmm, ada yang dibunuh ya? Kita liat aja nanti ne…wkwkwk. Semoga suka dengan chapter 10 ini, review again?

**kim la so :** ini kelanjutannya kim-sannnnnnn…..hehehe. semoga suka ne^^

**CelestyaRegalyana :** ini juga udah dilanjut kok…semoga suka^^

**Kimura Megumi : **uwaaaa~…arigatou sudah merasa KEPO, hehehe. Ini juga udah apdet Kimura Megumi-san… gomen telat. Semoga suka ne^^

**FiaaATiasrisqi :** arigatou karena sudah penasaran…hehehe. Ini juga udah apdet kok. Gomen telat dan semoga tambah penasaran lagi..

**Eysha CherryBlossom :** pertanyaan Eysha-san akan terjawab di sini… gomen telat apdet. Semoga suka dan berkenan untuk review lagi..:)

**sahwachan :** sengaja bikin akhir chapter yang ngegantung biar ada rasa penasarannya,..hehe. ada yang jiwanya diambil sama kurime? Hohoho., tebakkan yang bagus…:D

**mantika mochi :** siapa yang datang? Sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? hehe.

Yoshhh…arigatou atas review dari kalian semua…J gomen jika masih ada typo yang berserakan..hehehe. Oiya, buat chapter selanjutnya, saya gak janji bakalan updet tepat waktu minna, gomenne… Akhir kata, KEEP READING AND REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE !


End file.
